My Last Breath
by Monkey Princess Dead Author
Summary: (Chapter 8) OK, well basically it's about ChibiUsa and Goten, and they're agents for Caps. Corp. and they work for Bulma, but Goten starts going insane and well... just read.
1. Prolouge: Hold Onto Me Love

My Last Breath  
  
Prologue: Hold Onto Me Love  
  
By Princess of the Monkeys  
  
~*~  
  
She stood on the balcony, watching the rain. It was beautiful the way it had been drizzling down the window; she had to go see it and feel it, so she did. Lighting flashed though the sky. The sky darkened, and the lights in the city shimmered like little fireflies from a place she remembered long ago.  
  
She could see the people running around down on the street, newspapers over their heads, or umbrellas, some were running to the nearest shop, or calling a cab. She saw one couple though, who were laughing and shouting, and swinging their things around as they jumped through puddles, getting their shoes wet, and socks soupy.  
  
She sighed, and pulled her long black jacket closer around her. How she wished she was down there with the others. How she wished she was a normal teenager, with a boyfriend maybe, and close friends who knew all her deep dark secrets, who she could tell everything to.  
  
But she wasn't normal. In fact she was far from normal. She looked over to see if her newest partner had arrived, her last partner was in the hospital wing at the building, injured and near death. It was the third one in the past year, the other two died in sick bay. She had learned not to get attached long ago, or at least she knew she shouldn't get attached.  
  
Noticing he wasn't there, she continued looking down. The couple had disappeared, and so had everyone else, except the cars and their passengers who were now stuck in a traffic jam.  
  
She smiled slightly to herself, that's the way it always was in LA, or so she heard. When rain comes everyone forgets how to drive, they speed, they crash, they fly off the road.  
  
When she decided she had waited long enough, she began to walk inside. It was getting chilly, and she didn't want to catch a cold. She walked around, acting as if she worked in the tall circular mall, which was now closing.  
  
A man walked past her, carrying a key chain, swinging it around as he whistled a happy tune. He caught sight of her, and continued walking by.  
  
She walked to the bridge, leading to other buildings in the area. She stopped, and began waiting there. She saw now a car had crashed not too far away. The man in the car flown through his windshield, and died.  
  
"Death." said a voice behind her. She turned to see it was the man with the key chain from before.  
  
"The stroke of death is as a lover's pinch." She started, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"Which hurts but is desired." He said, his voice was now in a whisper. "The most beautiful experience we can have is mysterious."  
  
".The fundamental emotion which stands at the cradle of true art and true science." She smiled at him, "A place to stay for the night, would be wonderful."  
  
He nodded, and handed her a sheet of paper. "Good idea, with all this rain."  
  
He looked over the edge of the bridge, then walked away. She smiled to herself as he left, then frowned. 'No getting attached.'  
  
~*~  
  
'I heard she's killed three of her partners in the past year.' He wrote in a text message on his phone, connected straight to the office.  
  
'She didn't kill them.' Someone wrote back. 'Maybe you could say they fell under her spell.'  
  
'Spell?' He wrote, the taxi brought him to a corner and he got out, and paid.  
  
'She's had many partner's in the past. most are either in some sort of rehab, or in a asylum, or dead.' the other wrote. 'She pretty, and that causes some work problems, but she's the best we've got in her area, and you're the best we've got in you're area.'  
  
He nodded, as he read this and said to himself. "She is pretty." He blushed; he couldn't remember the last time that he had said so openly something like that.  
  
'I see. I'll tell her what you said. And I'll give her the computer. Bye.'  
  
~*~  
  
She got into the car, a few blocks away from the mall. In the car was her old partner, he was one of the only one's who got out of rehab as of late. He smiled at her, "Long time no see, eh?"  
  
She smiled. "We're not partners, Trunks-san, no need to be over friendly. Take me to. California Street."  
  
He sighed, nodded, and began driving. "So."  
  
"Please," she said quickly. "I have to make a call."  
  
"Oh," he said with a nod.  
  
"This is Pink Raven, Orange Crow can you get me Blue Star. thanks." She said, and sighed as she was put on hold. "Yes, he's picked me up. Dropping me off on California." She paused. "Ok, he's there already. Ok." She paused again, her face tightened. "I am not going to do anything!" She shouted.  
  
In the front, Trunks winced. 'Same ChibiUsa.'  
  
She folded the headphones up, and shoved them into her jacket pocket. He looked over at her. "Something. wrong?"  
  
She sighed. "Kind of, but it doesn't matter."  
  
'No matter what,' she told herself. 'This guy isn't going to die.'  
  
He nodded, "Alright," he pulled over to the curb. "Here's your stop, I'll see you around." She opened the door rain came pouring in. She shut it quickly.  
  
"Do you have an umbrella? I don't want to get too wet." She said as he began to dig under his chair.  
  
He handed her a black umbrella, "Here."  
  
"See you tomorrow, Trunks-sama." She opened the door, and ran out, opening the umbrella as she ran across the street, with its overflowing gutters and sewage drains.  
  
He sighed to himself. "It just isn't fair." He picked up his phone, and clicked the # button on it. "Blue Star, it's Gray Rat, Pink Raven's been dropped off." He hung up quickly, and drove off.  
  
~*~  
  
He sat on the bed in the small bedroom of the apartment, looking over files on his computer that had been sent to him through the system he worked for, when he heard the door slam shut. He pulled the small dagger he kept in his sock up slightly, then watched as the young woman walked in, wringing out her hair.  
  
"Do you have a towel?" She asked, smiling.  
  
He nodded, and ran to get her one. He brought her back one, and handed it to her, then helped her put her suitcase away and her umbrella, then helped her out of her jacket.  
  
She wore a simple outfit, a white turtleneck, the neck was loose, and a pair of blue jeans, a red scarf was tied about her neck in a neat fashion statement. Her hair had been in a neat little braid, but had become sloppy when she had been running though the rain. She smiled and took out her braid. The first thing he thought to himself was how long her hair really was, her braid had been to about her shoulder blades but was now a bit shorter than her waist. She went through her bag and pulled out a brush, and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair.  
  
He smiled to himself, maybe this trip Blue Star sent him on wouldn't be that bad.  
  
~*~  
  
End Prologue: Hold Onto Me Love 


	2. Chapter One: You Know I Can't Stay Long

My Last Breath  
  
Chapter One: You Know I Can't Stay Long  
  
By Princess of the Monkey  
  
~*~  
  
He woke up the next morning on the couch. He couldn't remember having getting on the couch, but he figured it was for the best. He wouldn't settle to have the girl sleep on the couch, or the floor. He got up and stretched. He realized he was wearing only an undershirt and boxers, he silently wished she would sleep in, so she wouldn't see him in his boxers. He grabbed a shirt and some pants from his room, being as silent as he could so he wouldn't wake her.  
  
He looked down at her, and smiled. She looked peaceful, and younger than when they first met three days ago at the office. He grabbed a few other needed items, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks knocked on the door of their apartment. He could hear the sounds of pipes running above him. 'One of them is taking a shower.' His face burned hot with anger at the thought of Goten and ChibiUsa working together. He waited a few moments, before he heard a voice telling him to wait.  
  
The door opened, and ChibiUsa stood before him, wearing a tank top and baggy sweat pants. She saw him and opened the door wider. "Come in," she closed the door behind him, and walked into the kitchen, to the refrigerator to see if there was any juice. Seeing there was none, she sat down at the table and turned on the laptop.  
  
"Where's Goten?" He asked as she typed in the computer desktop password quickly.  
  
"I donno," she started, she clicked on the Internet Explorer button, and typed in a combination of ALT characters, and clicked Enter. "You woke me up."  
  
Goten walked in the room, wearing jeans and a long sleeve white shirt. His wild black spikes were droopy because of the water. He paused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've brought you the supplies you'll need to break in." Trunks said as he pulled a suitcase up on the table.  
  
"Oh." Goten said with a nod. "Ok." He moved over to ChibiUsa and sat down.  
  
ChibiUsa's eyes widen slightly as she checked her email. "Trunks, you're mom is asking a lot this mission."  
  
Trunks nodded. "That's why she put you two together. The best in you're areas." Goten nodded at this statement, Trunks shuddered. "ChibiUsa in sneaking in and out of top security buildings, with valuable information and items. And Goten in assassinating, and memorizing anything." They both nodded.  
  
"She wants us to sneak into the CIA?" ChibiUsa asked surprised.  
  
"No," Trunks said with a laugh. There's a small underground CIA building here. "There's a captured spy in there from our organization. And one of the Most Wanted men alive, we need them both to get some information."  
  
"Have they been torturing our spy?" ChibiUsa asked as she clicked into another email, she read the first line, then blushed and closed the window.  
  
Goten gave her a questioning look, but dismissed it.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Bulma believes so. But we're not entirely sure yet. If she was tortured, she might have let them know a few things they shouldn't know about."  
  
They both nodded; Trunks began to go through the assorted weapons they had to use, and costumes.  
  
~*~  
  
A woman with long black hair pulled back in a sloppy braid walked into a door underneath a highway bridge. She wore thick black glasses; a white collared shirt with long sleeves, black tights, and a black skirt that went up to her knees. She walked down a hall, and typed in a password into a little box she had to unlock with a key. The door opened, she walked in to see people walking around, she was awestruck, how could the CIA keep something so simply accessed to such a secret?  
  
Large computers and machines were set up throughout the room, it was large, and each had a person working on it. Except one, it was off to the side, in a cubical, just as Trunks had promised. She walked in; making sure no one saw her. There was a computer, she smiled to herself, and the desktop was already open, it would save her time.  
  
She pushed the small desk lamp on, and then she began her search. 'Where is Goten?' she thought to herself. At that moment, her headset began to buzz. "Black Flame?" she asked, her voice was low as she continued her search.  
  
"Pink Raven, get the codes quick, we don't have much time."  
  
"I know." She clicked open another window, it began to scan though files. "Found Firefly's code. It's #Kiqrv5093." ~*~  
  
'#Kiqrv5093*' the repeated in his mind. "DCI sent me for inspection." He stated to the guards of Firefly's cell. He flashed them a pass and they moved aside and opened the gate. They walked with him, quietly, taking him to Firefly's cell.  
  
The young girl's wrists were bound, and her hair was cut short, almost bald. Her deep purple eyes had lost the glow they once held. He dismissed the guards with a nod, telling them he was to report on all the prisoners' mental condition, so the DCI could decide whether to keep them or not. They left.  
  
Apart from the girl's cut hair and dull eyes, the girl seemed much different than he remembered. Her arms and legs were bruised to a dark purple, like her eyes. Her skin was much paler than he remembered, and her body seemed to be nothing but skin and bone. She was missing a part of her ear. And some of her teeth were gone. She limped over to the glass so she could look at him.  
  
"Goten-san." she whispered, her voice was hoarse from lack of water. He turned away from her. She shivered.  
  
"I found her, did you turn the system off yet?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes," ChibiUsa's voice. "You have 30 seconds to get her out, then I'm going to undo the other prisoner's security system."  
  
"Thanks." Goten said, as he turned around and began typing the code in.  
  
'#Kiqrv5093' he typed in quickly. The cell door opened, her face seemed to brighten, but she was so bruised and swollen, he couldn't tell. He grabbed her arm and helped her to the next cell, making sure his silent gun was ready to fire if needed.  
  
~*~  
  
ChibiUsa swore under her breath, seeing the other prisoner's cell was much farther than Bulma thought. "Black Flame, it's the last cell down." She muttered.  
  
She typed quickly, her fingers flying across the keyboard.  
  
Something jabbed her bottom. She froze. "How are you today, Elizabeth?" she heard a man's voice say behind her.  
  
How would the woman she had taken the place of act towards this man and his PDA towards her. "Fine." she muttered.  
  
"What?" Goten asked in her ear.  
  
She looked behind her. "Now go please, I have lots of work." The man's face fell, and he walked away. She sighed. "Some guy just poked me in the butt." She muttered. "You're almost there."  
  
She typed in the security code Trunks had given to her, which was written on the palm of her hand. She smiled as the code was accepted. "You're good to go, the code for this one is '_+YrtlFjre55810'"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok."  
  
He walked up to the gate and slide is pass through it. It opened. He walked in and saw a man, his body was strong and muscular. He moved the headset closer to his mouth. "Is he dangerous?"  
  
"Gray Rat said he wasn't. Tell him who you are, and I think you should be fine. Good luck, Black Flame."  
  
He heard her click the computer off. "I'll be at the park, there's an exit to the park to the left of his cell, he have to type in another code, I'll give it to you in a moment."  
  
"Ok," he walked up to the cell. He typed in the code. "_+YrtlFjre55810" he repeated to himself." The door opened, he smiled, and walked in to help the man out of his handcuffs. "I'm Son Goten, I'm hear to get you out of here." He whispered, "Come on, we have our pick up waiting in the park."  
  
"Pink Raven, give me the code."  
  
"It's '$55KLMtar.'" She said.  
  
"Ok." He slipped his card through a few other doors, and typed in the code. "$55KLMtar." He said as he typed it in.  
  
"There should be a door to your left, slide the key in and walk out, it will look like a power room. There's some clothes in there I want you to put on. For you and the other man, wrap Firefly in a blanket we have in there, carry her out and act like she's just a tarp. Be careful."  
  
"Thanks." he whispered. He slid his card through the lock. The door opened, inside were the clothes she was talking about. Both men put them on over their clothes. 'Firefly' quietly let them wrap her.  
  
They walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
ChibiUsa sighed, as she drove the pickup truck close to the parking lot. She saw them and smiled. How alike they looked. 'It's funny,' she mused. 'To see them together, and for Goten to have no idea at all.' She opened the door and helped them set the girl in the blanket in the back of the truck. She moved to the middle, between the two men, waiting for Goten to drive off.  
  
Goten moved the stick, and the truck moved forward and out of the parking lot.  
  
"Did you set off any alarms?"  
  
"None." Goten said, with a smile.  
  
ChibiUsa looked at the other man, she smiled at him, though he continued to look forward.  
  
"Pull into that lot there," ChibiUsa said, pointing to a lot on their left. "We need to get 'Firefly' out of the blanket."  
  
They pulled over, and helped the girl out. ChibiUsa shuddered at the thought of being tortured. But something about her being in America, and to have been tortured made ChibiUsa wonder. Wasn't it against the law to torture anyone in America. if so, why was the CIA doing it? Did this girl hold valuable information, and ideas that neither she nor Goten could have ever conceived.  
  
Now, 'Firefly' took ChibiUsa's space, and ChibiUsa was stuck lying down in the trunk, under a blanket to remain unnoticed.  
  
But she didn't mind. It was better than having to sit between Goten and the big, scary man, or even the girl, who looked so fragile, she was afraid to put her in the car between the two.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks sighed to himself as he saw them all off at the airport. "Bye Usa!" He shouted. She smiled at him, and waved goodbye.  
  
'It'll be so long before I see you again.' He thought to himself, as their small jet plane took off. He began walking away as soon as they were in the sky. 'Goten's one lucky guy.'  
  
~*~  
  
In the plane sat the small group. ChibiUsa, Goten, 'Firefly', and the other man, who Goten still didn't know the name of. He also knew that 'Firefly' was not the girl's real name, just her alias.  
  
There was another woman on the plane, but she wasn't the pilot or flight attendant, she was Ami, the weapon expert in his area. She always gave him the tools and supplies he would need to get his mission done. They had worked together for three years.  
  
Ami walked up to the group.  
  
"As you know, ChibiUsa and Goten, this mission was very important. So important, I'm afraid even I don't know half of it's significance. But that doesn't matter. Bulma-san can tell you all about it." She looked over at the man. "You are Gohan, right?"  
  
The man nodded, he had dark eyes, that ChibiUsa said made her feel uneasy, and dark, wild hair like Goten's, but shorter.  
  
"Gohan, this is Goten, and ChibiUsa." Ami looked over at the young girl, who was known as 'Firefly', as she was sleeping on a chair. "And this young lady here." She started with a smile. "Is Hotaru Tomoe, she was caught three months ago in Europe, but the Americans took her away. Now we have her back. She was the best in weapons, better than me." She smiled. "It's amazing the weapons this girl has created."  
  
Goten nodded, he looked over at ChibiUsa, who was looking intently at Gohan, then at Goten. He saw a smile play on her lips, then she pulled out a book and began reading.  
  
The rest of the flight was uneventful.  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter One: You Know I Can't Stay Long 


	3. Chapter Two: I Just Wanted To Say

My Last Breath  
Chapter Two: All I Wanted To Say  
By Princess of the Monkeys  
~*~  
"ChibiUsa, you're new partner will be here in a few moments."  
"Bulma-san, Helios isn't dead!"  
Bulma bit her lip. "He's almost past our help."  
ChibiUsa's lip quivered slightly, but she bit it. "Bring in my new partner then. No need to dwell in the past, hmmm?"  
Bulma nodded slightly, a deeper look fell on her face. "Don't try anything funny with this one young lady. He's the top in assassinating and other areas."  
ChibiUsa glared at the woman. "I'm not going to do anything to him or with him."  
The other woman nodded in acceptance of ChibiUsa's promise. "Come in Goten."  
There was silence, a few moments later the glass doors opened and a young looking boy walked in. He gave ChibiUsa a friendly smile. She merely nodded. "ChibiUsa Tsukino."  
"Goten Son." He said as he held out his hand.  
She ignored it and looked towards Bulma. "You are to meet in Los Angeles, California. There's a large mall, the name escapes my mind now, but I'll get the information in a bit. You meet there. ChibiUsa, you will say."  
"The stroke of death is as a lover's pinch." ChibiUsa recited before the aqua hair woman could say anything.  
"And Goten will then say, 'Which hurts but is desired.' Then you will continue again with another quote. 'The most beautiful experience we can had is mysterious.'"  
"And ChibiUsa will continue with."  
"'.The fundamental emotion which stands at the cradle of true art and true science.' I know all this. Then I ask him for a place for the night."  
"And he'll give you a paper with an address. Then Trunks will pick you up." Bulma said, giving ChibiUsa a stern look. "Don't-"  
"Don't try anything with my son." ChibiUsa finished. "We've been through this about a dozen times!"  
Goten looked over at her. Bulma sighed. "You're dismissed." She said, waving her hand behind her as she began typing on her computer.  
ChibiUsa walked out. Goten followed behind her. "See you in California."  
"Three days." She said as she waved over her head and walked off.  
~*~  
She awoke with a sudden start. Someone had touched her, or hit her, or something. She was a light sleeper when it came to touch, but she slept through most nosy things. She looked around. Everyone was sleeping, she looked to her left and saw Goten had fallen asleep, and when he had moved, he had dropped his hand near her bare feet. She smiled to herself and put his hand on his lap, she moved over, and eased him down on the pillow she was laying next to. She smiled to herself again. 'He's like a little angel, so sweet and innocent but I mustn't attach myself to anyone. It will only cause problems.' She moved over to the seat next to Gohan, and cuddled up next to a blanket Ami had brought them. She tried to fall back asleep. But the dream reminded her of the past few days. How everything had been so secretive. Bulma trust Ami, she knew that. Bulma often spoke of how well she was doing in her area. A million questions were forming in her mind.  
Why didn't Ami know much about the mission?  
Why didn't Bulma want Goten talking with Gohan?  
And why didn't Bulma want Goten to know Gohan was his brother?  
Nothing made sense!  
Ami walked in, she was carrying a soda. She saw ChibiUsa sitting up, running her fingers through her hair nervously. "Are you afraid of flying?" she asked, sitting next to Goten in the seat.  
ChibiUsa shook her head. "I'm a bit tired. Works been very tiresome lately, and confusing."  
"The last mission you were on." Ami started. "You were with Helios?"  
ChibiUsa nodded. 'No more about Helios.' she begged in her mind. 'It was my fault he was hurt so badly. it was entirely my fault. Maybe if I hadn't been so. friendly with him, he wouldn't have come back. Maybe he would have listened. Maybe it would have been me who died. He doesn't need to die.'  
Ami looked at the girl as she thought things through on her own. "If you see him when we get back. Tell him I send greetings and love."  
ChibiUsa nodded slowly. "Sure thing."  
Ami smiled warmly at her; "You want a drink?" She held her soda out to her.  
"No, no, I'll go get my own." She said as she got up to get a soda, Ami walked away.  
~*~  
Gohan awoke during the girls' conversation. But realized it was deep, and very important to ChibiUsa, so he decided to sleep still. A few minutes after Ami left, and ChibiUsa returned with a soda, he pretended to wake.  
He looked up tiredly; she smiled at him warmly and offered him the rest of her soda. He refused; she merely nodded, and sipped some more.  
"Tell me a bit about yourself." He said, trying to make the girl a bit more comfortable.  
She looked at him curiously, then started. "I was born on June 30th, and I'm a year younger than Trunks. I've never had a pet, though I've always wanted a rabbit. And my favorite color is Red and Pink, even though Trunks thinks I look better in black." She smiled, and Gohan suddenly regretted asking, he didn't think it possible for her to talk so much. She looked into her can and sighed. "I think I'm gonna get some rest."  
He nodded and handed her a pillow; she smiled her thanks and put it against a wall for support.  
He watched her until she fell asleep, he took her can from her hands, she grunted slightly, but didn't wake. He quickly threw the can away. 'It's been so long since I've seen her.' He thought with a smile. He wanted to reach out and stroke her hair, and tell her no matter what was going on with Helios, he could make it better. And he wanted to, but he remembered how sensitive to touch she was when she slept.  
The two were good friends when they were very young. He remembered her mother, and her father. Her mother was so beautiful, and her father so lucky to have such a wonderful family. Gohan remembered how she had always loved the trips to the beach they went on. When ChibiUsa and Goten learned to talk, walk, and play. But this was all long ago.  
This was all before Capsule Corp. changed.  
Silently, he wished she would remember. He wished Goten would remember. But what he really wished for was for life to be the same as it had been then, happy and carefree.  
~*~  
(I really wanted to end the chapter here, but I was feeling very nice, and it should be longer. ^^;)  
~*~  
The plane finally landed and they got off. Goten watched as Ami and Gohan help Hotaru out of the plane and into the building.  
He saw ChibiUsa get off and leave quickly. He silently concluded she was going to the hospital wing. He sighed, and walked off to go see Bulma and wait there for ChibiUsa to return.  
~*~  
Goten walked into Bulma's office and saw her typing away on the computer, he was quiet, though he didn't realize it, he walked up behind her and silently read over her shoulder.  
There was a picture of him. He watched her typing in something:  
Name: Son, Goten  
Status: Well  
Present Strength: over 300  
Weight: ~200 lb.  
Height: 5'11''  
State: Carefree, and unaware. Doing well, no problems as of now. Three days ago, it was 3 years since his last breakdown.  
"Ah, Bulma-san?" Goten said, clearing his throat.  
The woman jumped. "Goten!" she gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't hear you come in!"  
He smiled. "Those doors you have must be awfully quiet."  
"Awfully." she muttered. "Is there something you needed, Goten?"  
He flushed slightly. "Yes, I was wondering how Helios was doing?"  
"Helios is beyond our help. I've told ChibiUsa this before. I don't think he'll do well." She looked down, clicking a button on her keyboard the screen went black. "Why do you ask?"  
He looked down uncomfortably. Half because of her question, the other half because he wanted to know what the status screen on him was about. "I was just wondering. Everyone makes him sound as if he were a god. I wanted to see if his death was near. Because the death of a god is something horrible."  
Bulma nodded. "I see."  
"Umm. Bulma-san..?"  
"Yes, Goten?"  
"Uh, when are you getting the next mission ready?"  
"Soon, you and ChibiUsa are going to stick together. I'm going to be sending her to Europe in a week or so, I want you to go with her."  
He nodded.  
"But she convinced me to let her live a few normal days this week so she could go to school." Bulma smiled. "Her mother wants to take her to some hot springs this weekend. She couldn't think up a good enough excuse, so she's going."  
He nodded again. "Should I spend the weekend at home, or do you need me here?"  
"I think you can go home. Be back on Monday at 3 PM, I'll explain to you about Firefly and Gohan." She smiled warmly at him and walked with him down the hall. "Relax this weekend, will you?"  
He nodded. "I'll try."  
She smiled and waved goodbye to him as he left.  
~*~  
ChibiUsa walked into the hospital wing. She smiled at her friend, a nurse, and walked into Helios' room.  
When she saw him hooked up to all the machines, she wept.  
~*~  
Bulma sighed as she sat back in her chair. She turned the screen back on and clicked save on the file. She looked around, almost nervously. 'That was too close, much too close for my comfort. He'll have questions now. He doesn't remember the breakdown.' she put her head in her hands. 'He's going to ask people.' She smiled slightly to herself then, and looked up, then typed something up. "But no one else knows. And he won't find out." She changed her code on the computer.  
She slumped down in her chair. 'I'm safe. They can't find anything.'  
~*~  
ChibiUsa walked upstairs to Bulma's office. A few people gave her sympathetic smiles, nods, or hellos as she made her way. When she reached Bulma's office, she slid her card through the lock. "Bulma-san." she started. The woman looked up from a file cabinet. She pulled out the file she was looking through, and closed the cabinet, locking it.  
"Something wrong, Usa?"  
"Umm, yes, Bulma-san. I think I should know what's going on, here and now. There is no need for me to go with my mother on vacation, if all I'm going to think about is Helios and this last mission."  
"Forget about Helios, Usa. he will be gone soon." Bulma sat in her swirly chair behind her desk, and began thumbing through the file. "And have a nice weekend. I'm not talking to you about the mission or your next upcoming one until you come back from a wonderful weekend with your mother. Understand?"  
ChibiUsa frowned; she hated the way Bulma called her 'Usa', it was something Helios called her. Bulma picked it up from him awhile back. It was something a loved one would call her, not a boss. "That can't happen. How can I have a good weekend now?"  
Bulma smiled. "I think you will find your weekend better than you thought, Usa. Your mother seems very excited."  
ChibiUsa inwardly smiled, her mother would be home! "I doubt it." She said, he face covered with a deep frown as she left.  
~*~  
Bulma smiled as the door closed. She pulled out an old picture, and she smiled. The picture was old, from 10 to 20 years ago, when she worked in a company her father owned, long before she had turned it into an underground conspiracy to collect what she had made.  
No, she wasn't trying to collect any capsules from when her father was alive. There were other, more important things to get.  
In the photo were people she worked with. There was Ami, Dr. Gero, her father, and a man named Dr Tomoe. All of them died, a year after the picture was taken, by her own hands.  
Or at least she thought so.  
~*~  
End Chapter Two: All I Wanted to Say 


	4. Chapter Three: That I Love You

Let My Words Be Few  
  
Chapter Three: To Hear You Say that I'm Your Friend  
  
By Monkey Princess a.k.a. Princess of the Monkeys  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: If you haven't done so already, please go read chapter two again. The scene where ChibiUsa and Gohan are talking has been edited. I had uploaded the wrong version of it. So please go read it, otherwise this doesn't make any sense at all. I'm sorry for the confusion, and the mistake. *bows* thank you for your understanding.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh," ChibiUsa said as she slid into the water. "I think this was a great idea mom!"  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded. "It's great to be spending time with you! I haven't seen you since Christmas vacation!"  
  
ChibiUsa laughed nervously. "Oh, I've been busy with school and work. you know."  
  
Usagi nodded. "But right now, you're not! So let's just relax, and have a good weekend."  
  
ChibiUsa smiled and nodded. "How's daddy been?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "He's doing good. He's in Europe right now for a meeting."  
  
ChibiUsa smiled and closed her eyes, wrapping the towel around her tighter. Her father was a worker for Bulma-san as well, but her mother thought he was a doctor.  
  
He was really on a mission to get some codes from a man in Europe to find some music box. They already had the map, but it needed some codes to work perfectly. She would be going to get it, most likely with the help of Goten. But she didn't know many of the finer details.  
  
"So how's work been for you mom?" she asked, sighing as she felt her joints loosen.  
  
"Very good. I'm now the editor for the Daily Tokyo!" Usagi said, a smile on her lips. "Grandpa thinks it's a good idea to work there as an editor, because if a reporter gets fired, I might be a part time fill in, and that could launch my career!"  
  
"That's great mom!" ChibiUsa said as she moved closer to her mother.  
  
"So Usa," her mother said with a smile. "What ever happened to Helios?" there was an odd glint in her eyes. "You haven't mailed me any letters about him since. maybe three weeks ago."  
  
ChibiUsa looked down. "He was shot in a drive by, in his left side between his bottom ribs. His lung has a tear in it. They don't think he'll make it."  
  
Usagi looked at her daughter. 'I was sure he would be the one for ChibiUsa. Poor Usa, so young to loose Helios to death.' She looked down. 'He was such a nice boy.'  
  
'What a horrible lie.' ChibiUsa thought to herself as she looked down into the water. She could feel her mother's gaze on her. 'But I can't tell her what really happened, it'd be too hard to explain everything.'  
  
"Oh, ChibiUsa, I'm sorry." her mother moved towards her and hugged her.  
  
"I shouldn't have gotten so attached to him." ChibiUsa said, letting her mother hug her.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with getting attached." Usagi said, pushing the long bangs back into the towel ChibiUsa had around her hair.  
  
"I guess." ChibiUsa said, looking up at her mom.  
  
Usagi smiled. "You need a hair cut."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey mom. I'm home." Goten said as he put his bags down in the hall and walked into the kitchen, trying to find his mother.  
  
"Hi Goten!" His mother said, as she turned away from the stove. She moved over to him and hugged him. "Oh, it's been so long since you've came and visited me!" She kissed his forehead. "You're father will be back this afternoon. He went to go get some food from the store." She laughed. "Why don't you go unpack in your room, and I'll be in there in a bit to help you get the sheets on your bed."  
  
He nodded and walked to his old room, he grabbed his bag and unpacked.  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks sat in his apartment. He was reading an email his mother sent him. He bit his lip nervously.  
  
He picked up his cell phone. "Blue Star. hey, I've gotten the email. You said it was in Antarctica." He heard a yes over the phone. "Do you want me to go with Pink Raven?" he waited for a reply, then answered. "Ok, I'll be in Japan as soon as I can. Ok, bye." He hung up and grabbed the bag next to him; he pulled his coat out, and turned of his laptop, putting it in his case.  
  
He grabbed his bags, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
ChibiUsa sat inside her bedroom, clicking around on her computer, bored to death. She got into her email account and saw she had two new emails. One was junk mail and the other was from Trunks. She clicked it open.  
  
'ChibiUsa, I wish to warn you of what lies ahead for you. You and Goten-kun will be going to Antarctic. I don't know many of the finer details, but I know I'll be going along as well. Can't wait to see you in Japan. -Trunks.'  
  
ChibiUsa smiled, swearing under her breath. "Trunks, get over it." she muttered as she deleted the message, then shutting the computer off.  
  
She stood and changed clothes quickly. "Mom," she yelled down the stairs as she walked to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm ready to go get my hair cut."  
  
ChibiUsa walked into the kitchen and saw Usagi sitting at the counter, eating. "You ready to go?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "Go grab my bag, and we can get your hair cut." ChibiUsa smiled and ran up the stairs to get Usagi's bag.  
  
~*~  
  
"Just a little trim." ChibiUsa started.  
  
"I think she just needs her spilt ends cut off, and her bangs trimmed."  
  
"Mom, I don't have a spilt end problem."  
  
Usagi smiled. "And now you never will. Give her an inch off, and trim her bangs a bit."  
  
The woman who was going to cut ChibiUsa's hair held the scissors up impatiently. "So do you want to get your hair cut or not?" she asked.  
  
"Just my bangs." ChibiUsa said with a smile.  
  
Usagi sighed and walked over to a nail station.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten laid it bed on Saturday evening, tired and a bit lonely. His father was out, sleeping from the days hard work, and ChiChi was getting ready for bed, because it was so late.  
  
ChiChi walked in. "You got a phone call a few minutes ago, from a girl named. Usa?"  
  
Goten smiled. "She's from school. Could I have the phone to call her back?"  
  
ChiChi nodded and handed him the phone.  
  
Goten began to dail the number, then hung up. "I'm not seeing her mom. She's a person in my study group, she wasn't there of Friday and is probably wondering what the notes were."  
  
ChiChi sighed, then left.  
  
Goten smiled as she shut the door and eagerly called ChibiUsa.  
  
~*~  
  
The phone rang, "I got it!" ChibiUsa yelled as she slid into the kitchen in her socked feet and big tee with shorts. "Hello, oh hi Go-Trunks." ChibiUsa started. "Yea, I'll get a paper." ChibiUsa put the phone to her shoulder, "A study group partner, he's got some notes I need. I'll gonna get the cordless and go upstairs. Ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded, "I'll call you down when the floats are ready."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded and grabbed the cordless, running up the stairs happily.  
  
~*~  
  
ChibiUsa sat on her bed. "I called because. well, I wanted to know when you were planning on going back to the office, we've got a new mission, and I don't think its one that should wait long."  
  
"I know, I'll be back in the office tomorrow evening."  
  
ChibiUsa smiled to herself. "Ok, I. I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening then."  
  
She could hear Goten pausing for a moment on the other end. "I guess."  
  
She twirled some hair between her fingers. "How far are you away from Tokyo tonight?" she bit her lip after she said this, it wasn't meant to slip.  
  
She heard him laugh. "I'm about 50 miles away, into the Black Forest. Are you in Tokyo?"  
  
"Yep, well close to it. I'm in a small town east of it."  
  
"How close are you to Satan City?"  
  
She smiled, so he was interested. "About 20 miles, I could be the in about 40 minutes."  
  
"You wanna meet up with me there? Then we could drive into Tokyo together for the night."  
  
YES! She wanted to yell out. "Sure, sounds good. What time do you want to meet me there?"  
  
"How about 10:30?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you there. In front of the high school."  
  
"Alright." He said quickly. "I'll see you there."  
  
They hung up.  
  
'This isn't a date, it's merely a night on the town with a handsome young man.' She smiled to herself as she ran down the stairs. "MOM I'M GOING TO SATAN CITY TO MEET UP WITH A BOY!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
ChibiUsa giggled joyfully, and shut her bedroom door to get changed.  
  
~*~  
At 10:30, a young man was sitting in front of the steps of Orange Star High School; a few minutes later a young woman joined him. They smiled, and got into his car and drove off, leaving her car behind.  
  
~*~  
  
They got off at a small diner near the edge of the city. They were seated in a small table in the corner; next to a man reading a newspaper. ChibiUsa felt uneasy, but she doubted it was because of Goten, and the position they had put themselves in together, and the relationship it might lead to. Well, maybe it was, but she was more worried that someone else from the company on a weekend vacation would see them, and it would cause problems with Bulma-san.  
  
"What do you want to eat?" Goten asked, handing her the menu.  
  
She smiled, and looked through. "I think I'll just have a strawberry shake. What about you?"  
  
He smiled, "Strawberry shakes sound good."  
  
She blushed. "Strawberry shakes it is then." He nodded. "What are we planning on doing after the shakes?"  
  
He smiled, "Maybe a movie? Or would you rather do something else?"  
  
She smiled, she wanted to go dancing, but she wasn't very good at it, and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. "A movie sounds good."  
  
He smiled back.  
  
The waitress came up, "What'll it be kids?"  
  
They looked at each other, smirking slightly. "Two strawberry shakes to go." ChibiUsa said, holding back a laugh.  
  
The waitress took the menus and left, to go get their shakes.  
  
"Why to go?" Goten asked as he looked at the newspaper that had been left on the table. He looked at the movie listings. "Oh, I see, all the movies are starting around 11."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded. "All the late movies. So what do you want to see?"  
  
They looked through the listings, decided on the latest thriller, got the shakes, paid and left.  
  
During the movie, ChibiUsa began to fall asleep; Goten smiled and nudged her slightly. "Is it past your bedtime?"  
  
She smiled sleepily, "I don't get much sleep at work. Always thinking about something."  
  
He nodded, she leaned over on his shoulder and listened to him breath as the movie continued. "If you want to go home, I could take you, it's no problem."  
  
She smiled, "I'll be fine. I'll stay awake for the rest. I promise."  
  
~*~  
  
After the movie, Goten carried the sleeping ChibiUsa back to the car, and woke her up. "Usa, I donno where you live." He said sheepishly.  
  
She smiled. "What about my car?"  
  
"You want to go get it? I'll drive you back to the school. Or I could pick you up in the morning before we leave for work to get it."  
  
She smiled. "Why don't we pick it up tomorrow. I'm too tired to drive home."  
  
He smiled, "Ok, now how do I get to your house."  
  
~*~  
  
When the arrived at the house, Goten helped her up the sidewalk to the house, because it was very dark, and it was the polite thing to do.  
  
"Dammit," ChibiUsa said as she dug through her bag. "I don't have the keys, I left them inside." she sighed, "I don't keep my parents house key on my key chain, because I hardly see them." She looked through the window near the door. "She's not in the kitchen. I think she might have headed off to bed."  
  
Goten smiled. "Is there another way in?"  
  
"The back, but the door is jammed." She rang the doorbell. "I hope she's awake."  
  
A few moments later, she heard her mother coming down the stairs. "ChibiUsa? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes mom." ChibiUsa said tiredly. "I forgot my key in my room."  
  
Usagi opened the door, "Yeah, I noticed. You forgot to turn your radio, and your light off too."  
  
ChibiUsa blushed. "Uh, mom, this is Trunks' friend, Goten, you know Trunks, he came over a year or two ago to work on a class project for high school with me?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "Didn't you have your car ChibiUsa?" She waved hello to Goten, then shook his hand.  
  
"Yes mom, but I'm gonna pick it up in the morning, I'm too tired to drive right now." ChibiUsa blushed a deeper red, she knew what her mother was going to say.  
  
"Well, Goten, thank you for bringing my daughter home. Her being so tired put her in a bad position where she could have been-" Usagi said, then was cut off by ChibiUsa.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Goten," she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Can you pick me up at 9?"  
  
"Sure." Goten said, trying to guess the rest of what her mother was trying to say. "Good night ChibiUsa, good night."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Goten gave an awkward smiled. "Good night Usagi, thank you for letting me take your daughter out so late."  
  
Usagi laughed. "Well how long has it been since my daughter went on a date."  
  
ChibiUsa sighed. "It wasn't that long ago."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Drive safely." Goten waved and walked down the sidewalk to his car, then drove off. "He seems nice."  
  
"Mom." ChibiUsa said, then she walked up the stairs. "I'm gonna go to bed, wake me at 8 tomorrow so I can pack before I need to go."  
  
"Alright!" Usagi said as ChibiUsa walked into her room tiredly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Blue Star." a man said from a telephone booth on the street near the movie theatre. "Pink Raven and Black Flame were spotted together at a local diner, and then seeing a movie together. They met in front of Orange Star, went to the diner, ordered two strawberry shakes to go, then went to the movies and saw a thriller, then Black Flame carried Pink Raven out to the car, because she was asleep. Its assumed he took her back to her house."  
  
"I see, thank you for this information, Black Stone, come back sometime tonight. I don't want anyone to realize you went to Tokyo to watch them. See you soon." She said, then hung up.  
  
The man, 'Black Stone' had a frown on his face, he hung up, then walked to his car and drove to the airport.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma leaned back in her chair in her office. 'Quick to leave the past, aren't we Usa?' She smiled, and opened up her laptop. A map appeared on the screen. A little green light flashed on it. She picked up her phone and dialed a number quickly.  
  
"Red Rose, its Blue Star, its in northern Russia."  
  
"What?" A male voice came over the phone.  
  
"I know, we finished putting in the last codes you got in South Africa, and the map is pointing to north Russia."  
  
"All right, well at least we know the codes were helpful."  
  
"Right," Bulma said, nodding. "How much longer do you think you'll be out for?"  
  
"I'll be back in the office tomorrow afternoon. I just need to kill the little birdie."  
  
Bulma smiled. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye" they both said, then Bulma hung up.  
  
She frowned, then looked up as she heard a man walking in.  
  
The man stood at the end of the long table, across the room from her desk. The man had wild black hair and a long scar that ran down his cheek. "Bulma- san, we have news on your husband."  
  
Bulma stood. "Wha-is he all right?  
  
The man looked down. "He's fine, but he's working for a man in America, whom at the moment remains unidentified."  
  
Bulma nodded, sinking down into her chair. She ran her hand through her hair. "Any other news?"  
  
"Son Goku. he's starting to ask questions. ChiChi said there has been a few questions coming up, and his strength is enormous! If he's taken into the wrong hands."  
  
"That could be a major problem. Goku will come in for a minor operation. We can quickly fix the problem by erasing bits of his memory."  
  
The man nodded. "That is all, would you like me to have your car brought to the front, Bulma-san?"  
  
"No, no, I'll be fine. I think I'm going to stay here a bit longer. I have some work I need to finish up."  
  
"All right, good night then, see you tomorrow." The man said as he waved and left.  
  
Bulma sighed and pulled a picture out of her file cabinet. She walked to the kitchen down the hall, and got some plastic wrap for the cupboard. She walked back to her office, and put the plastic wrap over the photo. She pulled out a black permanent marker.  
  
In the photo were herself, her father, Ami, Dr. Tomoe, and Dr. Gero. She put an 'X' over her face. 'I know it isn't me who has Vejjita...' she put an 'X' over her father's face. 'He's dead.' She put an 'X' over Ami's face. 'Ami's working for me.' She frowned. 'It's either Tomoe or Gero. but I know I killed them both.'  
  
She frowned, and circled the faces of the two remaining men. "It has to be one of them, this man has to know how to work. oh god, Vejjita."  
  
'Both of these men were geniuses, either one of them could have lived. I just mixed a few chemicals.'  
  
She put the picture away, and grabbed her suitcase to head home.  
  
She walked down the hall, locking all of the doors as she went.  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter Three: Was I Love You 


	5. Chapt Four: And I'm Not Afraid

My Last Breath  
  
Chapter Four: And I'm Not Afraid  
  
By Monkey Princess  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan walked into the lobby of a small motel. He got into the elevator, and pushed the button for the basement.  
  
Once he got to the basement floor he walked down the hall, he greeted a man in a janitor's uniform. He lifted his arms. The man ran a metal detector over Gohan's body, then asked Gohan for his ID.  
  
Gohan pulled out his ID, and showed it to the man. "It's an emergency, otherwise I would have gone all the way to the office, instead of here. I need to talk to Bulma-san."  
  
The man nodded, "It'll only take a minute." He scanned Gohan's ID, then lead him into a white room, he closed the door, and pushed a button.  
  
The room glowed green, then red, then blue. The man opened the door. "All right, you can go." He said, handing Gohan back his ID. "Tell Bulma-san the folk of the upper-world are having a good time, she should join us."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I'll tell her the world is saying hello."  
  
The man smiled and opened a door. "The train car will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you." He said, walking into the dark hall the door led to.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sat in her office, talking to a few of her workers. "I need the codes Mamoru got yesterday put into their places." She said, looking over at the computer operators. "I want ChibiUsa, Trunks, Goten and Gohan all in Russia by tomorrow morning. It is very, very important that this is done right. I have a feeling we're not the only people looking for the music box."  
  
A man raised his hand quickly, then began to talk. "The computer will need time to digest all of the information we'll be feeding it. It could take up to three days before the codes are fully read."  
  
Bulma nodded, "We don't have that kind of time. You're dismissed, remember, this is a very important mission, and I don't have time to waste on waiting for all of the codes to work right. I know it's best to wait for the most exact answer we can have, but we don'' have the schedule to do that."  
  
All the workers nodded, gathered their things, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye mom," ChibiUsa said, hugging her mother tightly. She let go and turned to see Goten walking up the steps. She smiled. "I'll see if we can't have another get together next month, maybe dad can be here then." She kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbed her bags and walked with Goten to the car.  
  
They had already gone and picked up her car, now they were heading for the airport.  
  
"Bye ChibiUsa!" her mother said, "Bye Goten."  
  
Goten grabbed one of ChibiUsa's bags and helped her put it in the car. They got in, waved one more time to Usagi, and drove off to the airport.  
  
"Your mom seems friendly."  
  
ChibiUsa laughed. "All night long she kept asking me about where we went last night."  
  
Goten smiled. "Now when we get back to the office."  
  
ChibiUsa's facial expression changed. "When we get back to the office, we act as if the only time we saw each other this weekend was on the plane, and we talked and settled our differences on the plane."  
  
Goten nodded, "Because 'love affairs' aren't permitted in partner to partner relationships."  
  
ChibiUsa laughed. "We're not having a 'love affair'. by definition really."  
  
Goten smiled, 'So maybe she's got a bit of interest in me.'  
  
"Antarctica. Sounds cold."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded. "I hate cold weather. I love snow and the rain, but I hate how it gets so cold." Her face was bright with happiness as she rolled down the window of the car. "Do you think Bulma-san is keeping something from us?"  
  
Goten nodded. "She's keeping something from me, I can tell. It's most defiant." He coughed. "What do you think she's keeping?"  
  
ChibiUsa shrugged. "I don't really know, but its something, something big. I mean, really, why else would Bulma-san send us all the way to some freezing cold place to get a stupid music box?"  
  
Goten nearly pushed the breaks of the car. "A music box?" He contained himself, and resisted the urge to get on the phone and yell at Bulma. "A stupid music box?"  
  
ChibiUsa nodded. "A music box, yea, I know. Trunks-kun told me about it on the phone last night after you dropped me off."  
  
Goten nodded, raising his eyebrows slightly in annoyance.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan walked into Bulma's office. "Bulma-san, are they here yet?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "They're down stairs getting their Ids scanned."  
  
Gohan smirked, "That guy down in entrance W9 took forever. He seems to get getting a bit old for that job, don't you think?"  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded. "Gohan, I want you to do some background checking on a man named Gero, I want you to find out what he's been up to, and where he resides. Or if he is dead."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Which office do you wish for me to work in?"  
  
Bulma turned away from him, facing the wall. "Use office 927. Lock the door."  
  
Gohan nodded and left, taking the key Bulma had already placed on her desk for him. "See you later."  
  
~*~  
  
Goten and ChibiUsa walked through the halls together, talking of their weekends. "Me and my mom went to the Hot Springs, it was wonderful! Then we went to a teahouse. It was pretty relaxing, but I wish my dad were there. He's coming back today." ChibiUsa said with a smile on her face and a skip in her step.  
  
Goten nodded, and spotted Gohan walking towards them. "Hi Gohan." He said smiling politely.  
  
Gohan only nodded, but bumped into Goten, pushing him sideways. Quickly he whispered in his ear. "Come to 927 after you talk with Bulma-san." And he continued on his way. Goten continued walking, and muttered about how people should watch where they walk.  
  
ChibiUsa laughed. "I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you, maybe the cubicles were moved around this weekend and he misjudged the space."  
  
Goten nodded. "Probably."  
  
They walked into Bulma's office, and sat at the long table with the TV screens to wait for Bulma to come back in from outside where she was talking to a young woman with long wild pink hair and smooth green eyes.  
  
'927, he must mean the office. But that's on the restricted level. Everyone knows that. I wonder what he's up to.' Goten thought to himself as ChibiUsa went on talking about her weekend, leaving her get together with Goten out of it.  
  
After a few minutes of talking to the young woman outside, Bulma and the woman laughed then went their separate ways, Bulma into her office and the woman down the hall to the elevator.  
  
"Hello you two!" Bulma said as she walked into the room with a relieved look on her face.  
  
Goten was shaken out of his thinking. "Hey, Bulma-san."  
  
ChibiUsa smiled. "So where are we going? As we were walking in Trunks asked if he knew the new location we were going to was."  
  
Bulma smiled a quick sarcastic smile, then turned on all the screens around the table. A map appeared on the screen.  
  
"Russia?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "The music box you two are after is in Russia. We have almost got the exact location of it. All you have to do is go there and get it. There is nothing keeping it from us but the snow and ice. You will have to be very careful. If you fall and break the ice, you have about 15 seconds before it freezes over again to get out. I suggest trying to stay off of it best you can."  
  
The screen changed to a picture of an old music box. "This is what you are trying to get. It will be very cold and most likely frozen shut. Don't bother trying to open it. But if you find it is opened already, leave." She looked down at them, "There are other's looking for it. I know of at least one group who is suspected of trying to get it as well."  
  
ChibiUsa opened her mouth.  
  
Bulma put up her hand. "Let me finish. If the box is open, take only a sound recording of the music. ChibiUsa, this is your part of the job. You will be the one going inside the cavern of ice. You are the lightest out of Goten, Trunks, and yourself. You will be taking the music box and taking it out. Be careful for any footprints in the snow. And keep in contact with the group outside at all times Recite poetry or hum or something, just don't loose contact in case of a problem."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded, writing down a few notes to herself on a piece of paper.  
  
"Goten, you will be in the lookout position. You will be on Russian territory, and I'm not positive of how they will go about us being there. If anyone comes, you warn ChibiUsa quickly to get out of there, with or without the music box." Bulma said as she walked around the table.  
  
"With you, ChibiUsa, Goten, there will be a young technician. She is highly trained in weapons and bombs." Bulma smiled. "She is preparing to leave, she is getting her supplies together. Her name is Washu Habuki."  
  
Goten bit his lip nervously. "Wa-Washu?"  
  
Bulma nodded smiling. "I'm sorry, Goten. But she was the only one who could get the machines you're going to use to work!"  
  
ChibiUsa tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong with Washu? I always thought she was quite nice."  
  
Bulma laughed. "Then lets try not to ruin your idea of her."  
  
Goten smiled slightly. "So when are we leaving?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "Tomorrow morning, be back here at 7:30, we'll go over the last things as a group together."  
  
ChibiUsa smiled and stood up. "Ah, Bulma-san, is my father back yet?"  
  
Bulma nodded, "I have a meeting with him in a few minutes, but he said he was going to eat lunch with you."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded. "We're going just down the street to a nice little shop."  
  
Goten stood and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then, ChibiUsa, Bulma-san. I have a report I need to finish."  
  
He walked out of the room, leaving the two women to talk about lunch plans, to go find Gohan.  
  
~*~  
  
When Goten finally found the floor and the office, he knocked sharply on the door. It was opened quickly by a young woman.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked. She had wild pink hair and bright green eyes. She was a foot or so shorter than him and wore a little pair of reading glasses.  
  
"Er, I was looking for Gohan, he said he was in room number 927. I guess it must have been a tongue slip. He probably meant 827. Sorry to bug you." He smiled nervously and turned on his heel to make a quick exit.  
  
"Wait," She called after him. "He's in here. I'm helping him out. Come on in."  
  
Goten blushed slightly, then walked into the room. When he walked in he saw Gohan sitting in front of a computer, typing away quickly, then stopping to watch as the result of what he typed played.  
  
Gohan looked up, then smiled at Goten. "Washu, I think that's all the help I'll need for now, will you be in your office if I need you?"  
  
The young woman smiled. "I'm going to be in the training room with the new recruits today. If you need any help it will have to wait until after lunch." She waved then left.  
  
They were quiet for a moment, the screen of the computer flashed a few pictures and files a few times, before it went back to the file Gohan was working on.  
  
Goten sat down. "Er, what's wrong?"  
  
Gohan held out a floppy disk. "I've been doing a bit of research for Bulma- san lately."  
  
Goten nodded, taking the floppy disk and reading its label. 'GBMT'  
  
"It seems, the music box your going after is to control some androids." Gohan pulled the sleeve of his shirt back, but held it close to him, so Goten couldn't see. "I want you to look at some of this stuff. I think you'll find it interesting."  
  
Goten nodded, but hesitantly. "Is this what Bulma's been keeping?"  
  
Gohan nodded, and took the disk back, putting it in the spare computer. He opened up a file called 'GBMT DATA'. The file popped up. On it Goten saw pictures of many people he knew, and didn't know. "Hey." Goten started as he saw a picture. "That's me. I saw Bulma working on this before. It didn't make any sense." He read the file, it was all the same as before. "What's the breakdown she was talking about here. I've never had any emotional break downs. and I've never been really sick."  
  
Gohan nodded. "You wouldn't remember." He held his wrist out, where his sleeve was pulled up. "See this."  
  
Goten nodded slowly.  
  
On Gohan's wrist, there was a spot where his skin had been ripped off. Where a scab should have formed were wires and metal. "We're androids. You, me, Trunks, Goku, and another man, who I think is Bulma's missing husband."  
  
Goten shook his head. "No, I'm a person, see." He grabbed a pen from the desk and ripped at his skin with it. No blood came out. "Wha. what's happening."  
  
Gohan pushed Goten down onto the chair. "Don't freak out. Don't let anyone else know you know this. Especially not Bulma-san. If she found out you and I knew, she'd erase our memories of it."  
  
"No." Thoughts, memories flashed through his mind. A white light, a very bright white light, shining in his eyes. A person, wearing white leaning over him. Another flash. Another person leans over him, wearing the same outfit. But this person was different. She didn't wear her hair up in a net, she wore it down. It was blue an aqua blue. A man with shining glasses. A woman with short dark blue hair. Ami. A man with lilac-gray hair. A small black cat. A girl with wild pink hair, smiling. A girl with red eyes and long pink hair. ChibiUsa.  
  
"Goten, go home to your apartment now. Take the rest of the day off and read this." He shook the floppy in front of Goten's face. "Goten, listen to me. This is very important. This disk is the original and only copy of it. Go home, and make a copy for yourself. Bring it back as soon as possible."  
  
Goten nodded, and stood up. "What's my reason for going home?"  
  
"Finals in school. You're having a final soon, and you need to study. That's the only way Bulma will let you go without any clearance guards questioning you."  
  
Goten nodded. "Ok,"  
  
Gohan opened the door, then closed it behind him, locking it.  
  
Goten walked to Bulma's office, told her he remembered he had a final in science, and needed to go home and read a chapter, or he would have to take the class over again. Bulma agreed to let him go home, telling him to be sure he was there in the morning.  
  
~*~  
  
ChibiUsa's dinner with her father went fairly well. They talked, laughed, and enjoyed a good meal, though ChibiUsa only poked at it.  
  
"Dad," she asked, slightly nervous. "I know you've been working in the Hospital Wing lately."  
  
He nodded. "I haven't heard anything on him Usa, I would have told you."  
  
ChibiUsa pouted slightly. "Ok, I know." She took a small bit out of her food. "Well dad, I've got a report I need to write up. And I need to pay a little check up on a few patients in the hospital wing."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "All right, I'll see you next Monday,"  
  
She frowned, standing. "You get the week off?"  
  
He nodded. "Your mom misses me, Bulma's giving me the week off for my last mission. It was quite. important I think."  
  
ChibiUsa smiled, kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello, Hotaru." ChibiUsa said as she walked into the girl's hospital room. "Feeling alright?"  
  
The small, pale girl nodded. "I'm better." She managed hoarsely.  
  
"Good to hear, Bulma's going to start putting you in her tanks soon, she wants you to be as well as possible as soon as possible." She smiled slightly and handed Hotaru a book. "You asked for this awhile back. Well, I finally got it!" she laughed slightly, holding it forward.  
  
The girl took it, her purple eyes shined happily. "Thanks, Usa, but how did you know I liked the Sherlock Holmes stories?" she flipped through the pages, eyeing every story happily.  
  
ChibiUsa smiled, "Elementary, my dear Watson." Both of the girls giggled for a few moments. "I used to read them when I got sick, it keeps your brain from turning to mush." They both smiled.  
  
"I heard your going to Russia, up north."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded. "Well, I should be going. I have to go finish my report. I'll drop by tomorrow before I have to leave."  
  
Hotaru nodded tiredly. "Ok, bye."  
  
ChibiUsa left the room, heading straight to Helios' door.  
  
~*~  
  
He sat in his computer chair reading the files on the floppy Gohan had given him, when there was a knock on the door. The windows lit up as lightning flashed. He got up, thunder shook his apartment.  
  
He went to the door and opened it slightly, keeping his foot next to it to keep any unwanted visitors out. A gust of cold wind and mist came to him past the young woman wearing a light sweater, a skirt, and a white blouse. She was soaked.  
  
"Usa?" he asked, a bit surprised by her unexpected visit. "Wh-Is something wrong? Come in." he opened the door wider, the shivering ChibiUsa stepped in.  
  
"He's gone." she mumbled over and over. "It's my fault." she sobbed, her whole body shaking.  
  
"Let's get you some dry clothes, I'll put yours in the dryer." She nodded and he led her to his room and got her a shirt and some sweat pants. "You can change in here, I'm gonna go warm up some water for tea." She nodded again and he left.  
  
A few minutes later, she walked out, holding her wet clothes. "Where's the dryer?" she asked, sniffling slightly.  
  
He took her clothes and put them in the dryer in laundry room. "You want some tea?" he asked, pouring some into a cup. She nodded. "What happened to you? Why aren't you at home?" he asked, handing her the cup.  
  
"I stayed in late today, to visit Helios."  
  
Goten bit his lip, he knew what happened now. Helios was dead.  
  
"I was talking to him, I know he couldn't hear me or talk back, but it gave me comfort. Then- then the machines started beeping, and the nurses ran in and took him to the ER and a few hours later. A few hours later I was in the waiting room and they told me, they said he was dead. Goten, he can't died. He couldn't die. He was invincible. He was always indestructible, and now he's. gone. Gone because of me." She jumped and sobbed as windows flashed and thunder boomed from outside. "Goten, he was my hope. He-He was everything to me." Goten nodded and moved towards her, hugging her. She cried into his shoulder.  
  
"There's a reason for everything Usa."  
  
"What." She replied angrily. "What, Misery?" She sniffled and sat up.  
  
"No, something good always comes out of the bad." He said, watching her gaze stare deeply into her cup. "I hope you see the good soon." He stood and poured half a glass more of tea in both their cups. "Why don't you stay here for the night. So you don't get lonely. I could sleep on the couch, and you can sleep in my bed."  
  
She looked up at him questioningly. "What?"  
  
"I could clean the room up a bit more if you'd like. I don't get company very often, so it is a bit of a mess. I changed the sheets in the bed the day before I left for LA, and I didn't sleep here over the weekend."  
  
She shook her head. "That's not it." She rubbed her pink nose nervously, and took a sip of tea. "Goten."  
  
"You need rest, we're going on a mission tomorrow, and it's up to you how well it turns out."  
  
"But Goten, I don't." she started then stopped herself. "If it isn't any trouble, I would rather stay here than go back to the dorm."  
  
He smiled. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No," she said weakly, "I'll just go to bed."  
  
He nodded, and put the cups away. "I'll go in the room and clean it in a minute."  
  
"It's fine." She muttered, she rolled the legs of the sweat pants up a bit so they weren't dragging, and walked off to the room.  
  
He sighed, "If you need me, I'll be in the room next to the bedroom."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
He turned the light off and went back into the room he had been in.  
  
'It's all been a horrible lie. Everything I was ever brought up to believe. I see now why I'm not weak like everyone else. Why I have a hard time getting emotionally attached to people.' He closed the file he had been reading and got a blanket from the top of the dryer. He walked into the room ChibiUsa was going to sleep in. He put a few things away, then tucked the blankets close to her and turned off the light.  
  
'. wait, that's not true. I don't have a hard time getting attached to people.' He smiled slightly to himself and walked out of the room. 'I'm an android, and now that I know I should use it to my advantage.'  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter Four: And I'm Not Afraid 


	6. Chapter Five: Can You Hear Me?

My Last Breath  
  
Chapter Five: Can You Hear Me?  
  
By Monkey Princess  
  
~*~  
  
Ice and snow and white. That's all there was to see. Just the gleaming icebergs in the distance, and the snow covered ground, and the icy snowy ground and the ocean reflecting the sun in the distance. Washu hummed a happy tune as she put the pieces of her equipment together. "There we go. Now ChibiUsa, all you have to do is push this button right here to talk, and let go to listen. It's like a walky-talky. Now, when you get into the ice, if you ever stop hearing static or any other normal noises, come back right away. If there are footsteps, leave."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded tiredly. "I can do it."  
  
Washu raised an eyebrow. "Did you eat this morning?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well why not? I'm sure Goten can cook." Washu said, laughing and putting a gun together.  
  
A blush formed across both Goten and ChibiUsa's cheeks. "Kami-sama, Washu!" Goten shouted from behind a telescope. "Haven't you had enough fun?"  
  
Washu smiled and laughed. "Ah, for now I guess it can wait."  
  
"Well," said Gohan's voice in her ear from back in CC. "Time to get moving Usa."  
  
"Alright." She took the gun and slid a knife into her boot. Finally, Goten handed her a very old looking key.  
  
"Good luck," he whispered.  
  
She smiled slightly and began her walk into the ice bottom cave.  
  
'Slide, step, slide, step, slide, stop, step, slide.' She repeated mentally, trying to find the easiest way past the thin ice. From the other side of her earpiece, she could hear Washu's humming. She stepped instead of sliding once, and cracked the ice slightly. 'I'll have to watch that when I come back.'  
  
"Doing all right?" came Washu's voice.  
  
"Doing fine." She muttered, pushing the button then releasing.  
  
Washu continued her humming.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten stood surveying the area around them. Three little black dots and one big black dot were quickly making their way towards them. "Washu, visitors."  
  
Washu tossed Trunks a gun. "Shoot 'em out. We don't need any interference."  
  
Trunks pointed the gun, his hands shaking at first, then steadied. 'One, two, three' he pulled the trigger. A bullet flew though the air, attached to it was a bomb.  
  
~*~  
  
"Agh!" A scream echoed though the stale air in the icy cave. ChibiUsa looked back nervously.  
  
'No one.' "Usa-" came Washu's voice through loud static. "The ice is- breaking up. Goten!-Be careful! You'll fall-into the water---Oh my god! Trunks!-Help him out!"  
  
Static over took the earpiece, then a piercing beep followed. ChibiUsa tore the earpiece out of her ear angrily. She turned the corner and saw it.  
  
It was old and rusty the music box, but it was beautiful still. Ancient looking paintings were peeling off of its rusty metal. She pulled the key out of her pocket and put it in the lock. The box opened slowly. It was a micro-chip placed in the place where the dancing ballerina should have been. She picked it up and put it in her hand so she could show Washu right away. It played an old tune, one she heard before, but couldn't place the name of.  
  
There was a crack behind her, she slammed it shut and turned around, after slipping it into the bag Washu had given her earlier.  
  
There in front of her stood a man. He wasn't very tall, and he didn't look very muscular under the black ski clothes he was wearing. His hair was shoulder length and black. His eyes a cold blue.  
  
He smirked, "Well, well, look whose helped me find the music box."  
  
She shook her head, trying to see if there was another way out. None. She ear nervously, pulling her earring.  
  
He pulled his gun out. She dropped everything in her hands but the music box and the chip, and pulled up her gun. She moved the hand that had the chip in it to her mouth and swallowed it. She gagged and choked slightly. They stared at each other for a second before he fired. She pulled the trigger, but was hit while doing so, causing her to loose her target. Her bullet landed in the icy wall behind the man. His bullet, which was not really a bullet at all but a dart, hit her in the neck. Her vision became black, then normal, then black to blurred, then just black. She fell to the floor motionless.  
  
He picked her up, and grabbed the bag. He walked out quickly, a glare on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan cursed. "Bulma, they were ambushed!"  
  
"What?" Bulma asked, she had only been walking past Gohan's station. She walked into the cubicle. "What happened?"  
  
Gohan pulled the satellite in for a closer picture of what had happened. The attackers shot the ice, and broke it. Washu called everyone back, and Goten couldn't get away from the broken ice. He left the equipment and tried to walk across slowly as Washu said, but the ice broke under him. Trunks and Washu then tried to help him out of the water while fighting off the attackers. Washu tried to call a warning to ChibiUsa that she had seen someone slip into the cave, when we lost connection to what they were saying."  
  
Bulma frowned. "I want all satellites that have a view of this on screen now." She shouted off to some random person. "Dou, go pick up group 340 from Russia. NOW! I want them out of there."  
  
The young boy who was walking down the hall nodded and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"Ami!" Bulma shouted. "Ami, try to track these people. I want to know who they are and who they work for."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Said Ami from the other side of the little hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Goten, grab my hand, quickly." Trunks shouted to Goten as he tried to grab onto him.  
  
"I can't reach." he shouted back, bullets started flying through the air. He pushed himself up as far as he could, finally managing to get a hold on Trunks fingers. "Trunks, the ice is covering! Pull me up!"  
  
Trunks pulled as hard as he could, getting Goten half way out of the water. "Be careful, all the ice is thin."  
  
Goten began pulling himself up. Trunks still helping. The ice closed around his left leg. "Trunks! Get me the gun!" Washu tossed him a gun and ducked down.  
  
"Keep low guys."  
  
Goten pointed the gun right next to his leg and fired, breaking the ice. He pulled himself out and crawled over next to Washu and Trunks. He began shooting at the attackers, his aim a bit off from his shivering.  
  
"Goten, go get Usa." Washu shouted as her body jolted back from the force of her gun. "Take a loaded gun. I think someone's in there."  
  
Goten nodded, took the gun and started crawling towards the cave.  
  
Once he got inside the cave he stood, and began walking around the breaking ice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black figure carrying the limp form of ChibiUsa. 'Shit, Usa.' He pulled up his gun. 'I can't shoot this. I'll hit her, my aim is off too much.' He put it down, watching the figure digging through the bag. 'The box.'  
  
A bullet flew through the air. Goten ducked behind the icy wall. 'This isn't good.' He shivered.  
  
The person ran by, shooting Goten in the shoulder. Goten fell, and tried to shoot, just missing the man's leg. The man ran out, he could hear bullets firing as the man left.  
  
Goten knew there was no chance of him saving Usa. He crawled back outside, his vision was going, his head felt heavy. The ice below him crackled. His body fell onto the ground; the ice cracked more, though it didn't give way under the dead weight of his unconscious body.  
  
~*~  
  
The man threw ChibiUsa's limp form onto the floor of the helicopter. He took the bag to the front and told the pilot to take off. He sat next to a young woman, who was holding a screwdriver to her wrist.  
  
"Help me," she muttered, revealing her robotic arm insides.  
  
He put the bag down and began connecting wires together; "You were shot."  
  
"Yea, by that purple hair boy." She winced as he put the last wires together, and began stitching her skin back together. "You got the chip, right?"  
  
He nodded, pulling the bag up. "It's in here." He opened the bag, revealing the crusty music box. "Put these on." He muttered, handing her earplugs. She took them and put them in, as he put some in his ears. He opened the box quickly. His eyes flew wide open. "IT'S NOT THERE!" He slammed the music box shut and ripped the earplugs out of his ear. "18, check the girl for the chip."  
  
The girl nodded and walked to the back.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Dammit."  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter Five: Can You Hear Me? 


	7. Chapter Six: Can You Feel Me In Your Arm...

My Last Breath  
  
Chapter Six: Can You Feel Me in Your Arms?  
  
~*~  
  
Blood, she could taste it, her mouth was bleeding. She tried to open her eyes. She couldn't, they were covered with a cloth. She opened her mouth slightly, and felt herself breathing a bit easier. She moved her fingers around. She was on something smooth and cold, she guessed it was metal. 'Dammit, that was so careless of me.' She thought to herself, she shook the cloth off her eyes opening them. It was dark. She could see in the far end of the room, a man was sitting in front of a computer, typing away quickly. It wasn't the man from before. He was different.  
  
He was older. That was what stood out most to her. He was older, and was wearing a lab coat. But then again, any man can change his clothes. He also had long white hair. That was another thing she noticed right away. His head was shining. Reflecting the light from his desk lamp. He had a strange dome atop his head.  
  
She swallowed some blood, and began to gag. The man turned around to her.  
  
"So you've woken. wonderful."  
  
She continued to cough and gag. She knew by the sound of this man's voice she was in danger. She had to think fast and get out of there.  
  
He walked up to her, and tightened the bounds on her hands. "You know. a person can only swallow so much blood before they make themselves sick."  
  
That was right, if she weren't in such a panicked she would try to remember. 'I have to stop the bleeding in my mouth, or I'll throw up and the chip will belong to them.'  
  
"You're mouth has been bleeding for an hour now. Your wisdom teeth needed to be pulled out." He smirked slightly, and pulled up a metal pair of tweezers. "There's still one more that needs to go.."  
  
ChibiUsa whimpered slightly, she had always been afraid of getting teeth pulled, now was no different. She clamped her mouth shut tightly. The man moved her lips around with his finger, "Looks as if these teeth are in the way. Why don't we pull them out as well." He stuck a piece of rubber in both sides of her mouth, to keep her lips out of the way. He pulled her teeth apart. She bit him. He yelled angrily. His finger, through his now ripped glove, began to bleed. "Curse you, you dirty-"  
  
"Gero, we were followed." Came the voice from in the room, up a flight of steps.  
  
"You careless fools!" Gero shouted, he threw the equipment down and ran up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan, they know we're here. The cloaking device just stopped working. They must have a code to stop it." the young girl shouted to Gohan as she typed quickly on the computer. "I see Usa's signal. It's dying. It was set off a long time ago. Probably when she was still in the cave."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Damn Usa's always pulling on her ear. She should know better by now. Thank god though, otherwise we'd never find her."  
  
The girl nodded. "Gohan, we'll be over them in a second."  
  
Gohan nodded and began to lower the helicopter. "Ok, I'm gonna let you down on the roof. I'll meet up with you in the basement that's where Usa's signal is coming from.  
  
"Right." The girl waited until they were over the building, then she jumped out, and she pulled the string on her parachute a minute later, and landed.  
  
~*~  
  
She squeezed her fingers tightly together, sticking the thumb to the palm of her hand, and pulled. A moment later, her left wrist was out. She grabbed the tweezers, and picked the lock on the other, she was out, She moved her hands to her ears, and her earrings were gone. 'Dammit, their never gonna find me now.'  
  
The room was quiet; she finished freeing herself, then stood shakily. She grabbed a cotton ball from a jar in the corner, smelling it first. It wasn't an alcohol swab. She stuck it in her mouth, and grabbed another and stuck it on the other side. She was in so much pain, she couldn't believe she slept through it. She quietly walked around, towards the computer.  
  
"Mip, Mip, Mip." Came a soft noise from on the desk, she slowly sat in the chair and saw it was her earrings. The covering was off, and it was just the tracking device.  
  
"They know I'm here." She smiled to herself. She heard a clatter in the back of the room. She looked around and saw a small surgery knife on the counter. She grabbed it. If the person had a gun, she was just about helpless. But if they were only ready for hand to hand combat, she could stab them in the neck, then between the ribs, or cut the muscles in the back of the leg. many possibilities. She gripped it tightly.  
  
"Dammit." She heard a voice curse.  
  
'Gohan?' she eased her way over, watching and listening carefully. She moved behind a shelf. "Gohan?" she called out.  
  
"ChibiUsa?" Gohan came into view. "Kami-sama, I thought they were hurting you! Raping you, I donno, something."  
  
ChibiUsa shook her head, "They pulled out three of my wisdom teeth. But was asleep." She said, the cotton muffled her voice.  
  
"Hotaru is coming to help as well. Do you have the chip?"  
  
ChibiUsa blushed slightly, "We'll deal with that later. Let's find Firefly and get the hell out of here."  
  
There was a clatter and the door above the staircase flew open. A small woman held a gun out in front of her, "Usa?"  
  
"Firefly?" Gohan shouted. "I've got her." The girl jumped down the staircase.  
  
"You got her? Then let's get out of here. unless. Do they have the chip?"  
  
Firefly, Hotaru, was a completely separate person than the person before. She was strong, powerful, and forceful. There was no way she could be broken. She wasn't nearly as pale as she was before, though she was still pale. And her eyes, her eyes held a strong glint.  
  
Gohan smiled at the girl. "Usa says she's got it."  
  
"Let's get out of here then."  
  
"Blue Star, we've got Pink Raven and the chip. We're going to come in now."  
  
Gohan helped ChibiUsa into the back door. "We walk down this hall, and we'll be in the parking lot of an abandoned shore. The helicopter is there with Yamcha on guard. This building is located in an old town; not many people live here any more. All of them live on the other side of town as well."  
  
~*~  
  
Goten walked into the Hospital Wing of CC. "ChibiUsa?" The nurse pointed down the hall to a room. He nodded and walked towards it. He opened the door. Inside sat a man, his forehead resting on his hands, his elbows resting on the foot of the bed where ChibiUsa slept. The man looked up. "You're Goten, right?"  
  
Goten nodded, nervously. "I'm Son Goten, are you Usa's father?"  
  
The man nodded. "You want to watch her, I need to call her mom real quick." Goten nodded and he got up and left.  
  
"Hey, Usa, I just want to say, I'm sorry. I was too scared to shoot." He smiled to himself. "You're probably thankful for that. But I could have saved you a bit of pain." He sighed, and became content with watching her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Usa," he called out as he ran through the halls of the building. Shooting various people as he ran by. "Usa! Dammit," he muttered, he through open a door, a bullet was fired just past his head. He ducked, "Usa." he spotted her in the room, her eyes were covered with a black cloth.  
  
"Helios! Help me!" she cried out. A man in the room punched her. Her head drooped to her chest. Her shirt was ripped open. Her skirt was torn, but still on.  
  
Helios shot the gun at the man that hit her. "You'll all pay for this!" he shouted. He fired a few more times, shooting the other men in the room, and killing them. He ran into the room and untied her eyes. He kissed her as he untied her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm-I'll be fine." She kissed him again. "Oh god, Helios." After he finished untying her, they embraced tightly. She kissed him, crying.  
  
"Usa, we've got to get out of here." He said, putting his forehead to hers and holding her face. She nodded, sniffling. He kissed her again, grabbed her face away from him and pulled her hand into his, dragging her behind him down the hall. He grabbed a gun from a downed man and gave it to her. "Meet me at the break point." He kissed her once more then ran down the hall to the left. She nodded and ran down the hall to the right.  
  
'Focus,' he shouted mentally to himself. 'Usa will be fine. She can take care of herself..' Another part of him told him he was wrong, that's what got her into trouble in the first place. He thought she could take care of herself. He shot a man as he walked into a room. It was in here, the paper they were looking for. He began shooting random jars around the room. Finally he hit it; the paper fell to the ground. He grabbed it. "Latin, I should have guessed." He shoved it into his pocket and ran out of the room, to the break point.  
  
When he got there, Usa wasn't waiting for him. He waited 5 more minutes then took off down the hall she was in. He stopped in a corner to reload the gun. "There's the gold." A voice came from down the hall, thick with a European accent.  
  
A scream echoed into the air, followed by a bullet being fired at Helios. He saw ChibiUsa kicking a man as he held her in a bar choke. Years of training couldn't prepare her for the first time she was caught. Years of training couldn't take the weights that had been put on her shoulders away. Years of training couldn't prepare her for what they almost did to her. And years after, she still wouldn't understand.  
  
"Helios!"  
  
His vision blurred as the bullet flew into his flesh, as blood flew into the air, as ChibiUsa bit the man and ran towards him, leaving her ripped shirt behind. She kissed him, muttering things to herself. "You don't understand." he murmured softly as she held him in her arms  
  
"What?" She begged him through sniffles.  
  
".life." She grabbed his gun and began to shoot the men, using her own and his.  
  
"Bulma, Bulma I need help. Helios is down. BULMA! SEND HELP!" she shouted. "I need help." she cried into his chest. "HELP ME!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Beep, beep, beep, beep." the pattern was constant, a beep every second, all the beeps were the same, never one short, never one long. Always the same pattern.  
  
"You'll never understand." came her voice, which seemed detached from her body. ".Life."  
  
Goten and Mamoru both looked up. Goten moved closer to her. "What? Usa?"  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. "Helios." she muttered.  
  
"No, no, Usa, it's me, Goten. your father's here too."  
  
"Goten." she shook her head slightly. "That's what I said. Goten."  
  
"No you said.." Goten looked over at her father. "Yes, you said Goten." He took a step back.  
  
"Chibi." her father muttered softly leaning close to her. "It's not nearly as bad as last time." He smoothed her bangs back with his hand. "It's not nearly as bad."  
  
A few moments later the nurse walked in. She had long blue hair, blue eyes, and wore an orange headband around her forehead. "Hello, Mamoru, ChibiUsa." she walked up to the girl. "How is your mouth feeling."  
  
"I'm. not sure."  
  
"Still numb, that's good." She smiled and wiped some drool from her mouth. She looked to Goten. "Are you family?"  
  
Goten shook his head. "I'm only her partner."  
  
She nodded. "If you need to talk to someone about this. my office is just down the hall."  
  
He nodded. He knew what she meant. Often times the partners of people who were tortured, caught, or injured during a mission felt guilty, and had to go to some sort of therapy. "I might stop by."  
  
She smiled at him, then walked over to Mamoru, "I'm Kiyone Makibi, I'm going to be ChibiUsa's nurse until she is better."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "When will she be out?"  
  
"They expect her to be out by tomorrow morning, still on some pain relievers. Bulma said she's needed the day after tomorrow for a mission, and she needs to be interviewed by Gohan tomorrow morning. There's information Bulma needs. And the chip."  
  
Both men looked at her expectantly. "The chip was removed from her throat perfectly. Her throat is a bit swollen, but other than that she'll be fine. Her wisdom teeth." she sat on the edge of ChibiUsa's bed. "We pulled out her last one, and she'll be fine in a day or two." She smiled and moved over to her charts. "If you need anything," she looked down and wrote something. "Ask for Kiyone. I'll come right away." She smiled and left.  
  
Goten sighed. 'Do I feel guilty? Or is this some other feeling?' He moved over next to ChibiUsa and smiled. "Do you want anything?"  
  
ChibiUsa looked past him towards her father, who nodded. "Could you go get me a shake? I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since." she paused for a moment.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "A strawberry shake?" Goten jumped, he had forgotten he was in there.  
  
ChibiUsa nodded. "A strawberry shake, please Goten."  
  
He nodded and turned around to her father. "Would you like anything?"  
  
The man shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you."  
  
Goten smiled, "Alright, I'll be back in 15 minutes with your shake!" he bowed to her father, then ran out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"I dreamt about him. again."  
  
"It'll be hard for us to get over the loss of him."  
  
"He was. I'll admit it, I think I loved him. He was gentle. He was considerate, and he always looked out for me. But that's what got him into trouble." She looked down. "Papa, He's the only one. I've really felt anything for in a long time. Ever since Helios was shot."  
  
"What are you talking about? ChibiUsa, you aren't making any sense. Are you talking about Goten?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "I think. I'm not sure, I'm getting them confused. I can't keep them separate in my mind. To me they're the same. They're not different people. They're the same."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "You miss Helios. there's nothing wrong with that. But don't jump at Goten. he doesn't understand things yet."  
  
~*~  
  
"Gohan," Goten knocked on the door. "Gohan, are you in there?"  
  
Again, the pink hair woman, Washu, opened the door. "Oh, Goten, what are you doing here?"  
  
He sighed, agitated. "Washu, please let me speak to Gohan."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"No, Gohan."  
  
"Your brother."  
  
Goten glared at her angrily. "Washu, just let me in." The woman scooted to the side and opened the door wider.  
  
"Gohan, your brother's here."  
  
"WASHU!" Gohan ran up to the door, he smiled and pushed her aside. "Come in Goten."  
  
Goten glanced at Washu as he walked in, but dismissed what she was saying, and walked to the back of the apartment with Gohan. Washu went into the small kitchen.  
  
"What's she doing here?" Goten whispered.  
  
Gohan laughed slightly. "She's real smart about this stuff. Bulma doesn't know it, but Washu's the one who put a stop to her research on androids, and humans like us. whose lives are extended, almost made immortal."  
  
"Oh. did you want to finish telling me about. everything?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "You put the disk back. right?"  
  
Goten nodded. "From what I'm aware, she never even noticed."  
  
"Good," Gohan began shuffling through some papers, while sitting on the edge of his desk. "So how's Usa?"  
  
"She's fine." Goten muttered softly.  
  
"That's not what I meant. Though it's good to hear. I mean. what's going on between you two? I heard from my." he looked towards the kitchen. "Sources that she spent the night the other day. and-" he looked down at the papers again. "You two went on a date."  
  
Goten bit his lip. "I'm not sure what your talking about."  
  
"Washu says she spent the night, is that true?" Gohan pulled out a paper, and put the other's down.  
  
Goten nodded slowly. "She had stayed late at work. then Helios. she didn't know where to go."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Bulma can take the worst out of something like that though. You shouldn't just let her in. It'll get both of you in big trouble with Bulma. and CC."  
  
Goten nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"And your lovely outing last weekend?"  
  
Goten looked down. "We just went out for a shake and a movie. nothing happened, she fell asleep and I drove her home. nothing happened."  
  
Gohan shook his head slightly and handed Goten a paper. "Just be careful about what you do. Bulma has people everywhere. And even good people have to do bad things sometimes."  
  
Goten nodded, he looked over the paper. It was a figure of a man, standing naked, arrows were pointing everywhere on his body. To his wrist, his face, ankles, knees, etc. There was a back view, and a side view. "I don't get it." He muttered slightly.  
  
Gohan pointed to the arrows. "You're not reading." Next to the arrows were small Japanese characters.  
  
'Behind the left ear, place a circuit breaker. The circuit breaker is used to erase the new AH's (advance-humanoid) memory, or to restart the program.' Goten read silently. Slowly he moved his fingers up to his left ear. He felt around, there it was, the scar from the car accident three years before. "It wasn't a car accident. was it? That was just a cover for the malfunctions I was having, and they needed to restart me."  
  
"You found out too much last time too. Maybe if you do more reading, you can find out more, and start to remember."  
  
'Because of the complexity of the program installed, the AH's memory can never be completely erased, unless the AH is completely shut off.'  
  
"I know it sounds really weird." Gohan muttered, "But we're really human."  
  
"I know." Goten muttered as he continued reading about how to shut off the circuit breaker.  
  
"So that means you have to have a family. right?"  
  
Goten nodded. "My mother lives in a forest in southern Japan with my father."  
  
"What about your brother?"  
  
"From what I've been told, I have none."  
  
There was a crash from the kitchen, Washu was sprawled out on the ground, half on the counter. A nervous smile playing on her lips.  
  
Both boys sighed. "I'll clean it, don't worry!" She laughed and began to busy herself with the mess she made. She stood quickly and walked into the room they were standing in. "I think I'll make this simple and sweet for you Goten. Gohan is your brother."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now, now, I know it's hard to take in, and hard to believe at that so, I've got my handy." she began to dig through her hair. "Handy dandy. DNA blood tester!" she smiled enthusiastically as she pulled it up out of her hair. "All you do is put your finger here." she grabbed his hand. "It'll get a drop of blood, and Gohan." she grabbed Gohan's finger. "We'll get your blood here." Both boys yelped as the needle pricked them. She handed them both band-ade's. "Now all we have to do is wait 7 short minutes, and you will have all the DNA proof you could possibly want!"  
  
Goten pouted, rubbing his finger. "I know, I read about it in Bulma's files." he muttered silently curses to Washu and her blood-sucking-DNA- proof-in-7-minutes-machine.  
  
She sighed angrily to herself. "Why didn't you say that in the beginning? Do you know how many batteries I have to use for that portable DNA tester? Ten! Ten AA batteries! And those don't come cheap these days!"  
  
Both boys looked at her questioningly. ".. What?"  
  
"Never mind." She walked off. "I'm going to clean up, then go back to work."  
  
"ChiChi," Gohan continued, "Our mother, and Goku decided because Bulma-san was their friend, they would help her in her research. ChiChi was put to charge over Goku, and Goku was transformed into an AH. But things didn't work as well as Bulma had hoped. Goku was too kind hearted to focus and help her with the data she needed to collect."  
  
"Then there was us. Children, of course, about the ages of 14 and 3. We were put into the program. It worked well for us, but when Washu and the A&HPS forced Bulma to stop her research, she was forced to stop the studies, and to put us into the protection program that keeps us from knowing anything about this."  
  
"But we're not the only ones." Goten put in.  
  
"Of course not. How could Bulma ever get all the data she needed from a happy-go-lucky man and two children. No, Bulma had others. Her husband, Vejjita, one of her partners, Ami-san, and her son, Trunks-kun."  
  
"I thought Ami helped in the research, as a doctor in the procedure."  
  
"She was, but when the program was shut down, Bulma killed Dr Gero and Dr Tomeo, she was also supposed to kill Ami, but had taken a fancy for her and turned her into an AH, Ami has no idea about it yet."  
  
"But I thought Hotaru said you were in Gero's HQ."  
  
"We were, which means Gero either didn't die, or is now an AH like us."  
  
"But Bulma killed him, and Gero, and Ami works for her, who would turn Gero into an AH?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I'm not sure. Bulma will know, hopefully she'll write about it in her log, and we can figure it out. If that doesn't work, then I don't know what will."  
  
Goten nodded. "Can I take this paper with me? I told Mamoru I would stay in the room with Usa for the night, and he'd be back in the morning. He's got to go on a quick mission for Bulma-san."  
  
"Sure," Gohan said with a quick look into the kitchen. "But don't let her see it." He pulled up a bag from the floor. "And could you give these to Usa? Just a few books Hotaru thought she might like."  
  
Goten nodded, seeing all the titles were found in the Sherlock Homles series. "I'll stop by tomorrow." He walked to the door, Washu followed and locked it behind him as he left.  
  
"Odd." he muttered as he walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter Six: Can You Feel My In Your Arms? 


	8. Chapter Seven: Holding My Last Breath

My Last Breath  
  
Chapter Seven: Holding My Last Breath  
  
By Monkey Princess  
  
~*~  
  
ChibiUsa slept, her face was relaxed; though every once in awhile it would tense up. Goten was half watching over her, half reading a few papers. He had given ChibiUsa her Doyle books, and let her read quietly until she became tired and lay down to sleep. In minutes she had fallen asleep, leaving Goten to pull out his things.  
  
'In the lower back of the AH, there is a small control area. It is well hidden, so one must be very careful while operating, or the AH might shut down completely, leaving the AH in its original human state, dead.' Goten raised an eyebrow curiously. There was a quiet knock on the door, Goten shoved the papers into on of his many books and pulled up one quickly. "Come in." Kiyone walked in.  
  
She smiled. "Hey Goten, I was expecting to see ChibiUsa's father here." she looked down at ChibiUsa. "But that's alright, how long has she been sleeping?"  
  
"About an hour now." Goten muttered. "Did you need to give her some medicine? Or was this a routine check-up?"  
  
Kiyone smiled slightly. "Just a quick check-up before I head home." She looked at a few machines then walked up to ChibiUsa and put her hand on her throat. She was quite, counting. She wrote something on her clipboard and nodded to Goten. "She's fine, I'll be back tomorrow about 7:30 to check-up on last time before she goes for her interview with Bulma and the CC heads."  
  
Goten sat up. "The heads?"  
  
Kiyone nodded. "Make sure she gets rest. She's going to be taped and their sending it to the BPP for help, if she has information they need."  
  
"They're not going to make her. go to the BPP. are they?" Goten asked as he put his book down. BPP wasn't a group Bulma was very fond of, though she put up with them. It was a group CC had joined long before the AH productions. When the A&HPS forced Bulma to stop her research, she quietly stepped down from her high position in the organization, to avoid questioning. But recently, agents of CC realized BPP was now back in partnership with CC.  
  
Kiyone shrugged. "I hope not, once an agent goes there, they normally don't come back. ChibiUsa's a great girl, I'd hate for her to start working for BPP."  
  
Goten nodded. If ChibiUsa started to work there, he'd get partnered up with Washu again, or maybe Mihoshi again! He shivered slightly. "I hope they don't ask her too many questions." suddenly he realized what Gohan had been trying to hint at earlier. "Kiyone! Do they ask real personal questions? You know, the CC Heads. They don't ask things like, oh I donno, let's say me and ChibiUsa had feelings for each other or something-"  
  
"Goten, I don't know, please tell me this now. Do you and ChibiUsa share feelings? Strong feelings for each other?"  
  
Goten shook his head. "No, it was just an example."  
  
Kiyone smiled again, "I'm not sure, I could ask some people and have the answer for you tomorrow morning?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Thank you, Kiyone-san." She walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
They were lying in bed together, both nearly naked. He was playing with her hair and she was whispering to him softly, lying against his bare chest. His eyes were golden. His touch was soft. "I don't want to go to work today." She said as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
He laughed. "We've got to go. Bulma-san wants us to get the codes for her; we need to get the codes."  
  
"I know," she muttered, looking towards the window that let in light through the fabric curtains. "I just want to stay like this forever. You and me, it's perfect." She sighed. "I wish we didn't work for CC, then we could be together."  
  
"Then we wouldn't have met." He said and he sat up. "Come now, ChibiUsa, CC isn't at all that horrible."  
  
She sat up and pulled the white sheet around her chest, "I guess not." she reached over to the bed stand and pulled out a long white button-up shirt. She pulled it onto herself and smiled. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
  
"Alright," he said with a smile.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him. "See you in a bit, Helios." She stood and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma was in her office, trying to find her missing floppy. 'Dammit, if anyone got it.' she found it tucked in her lab coat. 'I never wear my lab coat this late, when I write.' she frowned. 'Gohan, it has to be Gohan.'  
  
She picked up her phone, "Orange Star, connect me to Purple Pan's house, thank you." She waited a moment, then the phone was picked up. A tired voice whispered a hello on the other end. "Purple Pan, how's your husband doing?"  
  
"He's fine, he thinks he got into a car accident, just like you programmed. Blue Star, I've got to hand it to you, you've done a great job on fixing him up."  
  
"That's good to hear, if there's any problems, call me. I'll make sure to have a line open for you."  
  
"Thank you, oh, and Blue Star, Gohan stopped by."  
  
Bulma felt as if her heart had stopped. "He wasn't allowed to leave."  
  
"I thought you should know. Its not that I wasn't happy he came over, but I think he's acting a bit too much on he's free will, that might be a problem."  
  
"What was the main reason he was there?"  
  
"He didn't say, he said he wanted to talk to his father, but Goku was sleeping. So he left."  
  
"He knows too much. I'm going to give him the same surgery as Goku, tomorrow, when Goten's out. I'll talk to you later, bye." She hung up.  
  
"Damn, I've got a tight schedule to keep."  
  
~*~  
  
ChibiUsa had woken an hour before Kiyone had come in. She and Goten talked a bit, but she was resting up most of the time. After a time, Goten told her what the plan for the day was. She didn't seem too pleased, but said she would do it.  
  
But now Kiyone was in the room, she was unhooking ChibiUsa and getting her a spare outfit to wear for the interview.  
  
Kiyone smiled. "Mihoshi said she's be by in a minute with a nice shirt and a skirt for you to wear to the interview. I told her to remember it was semi-formal." She muttered somewhat to herself. "I hope she does this right, otherwise you'll have to go in the hospital gown."  
  
"What happened to my clothes?" ChibiUsa asked as she brushed her hair.  
  
"You were wearing snow gear, and the clothes you had underneath was a body suit, you don't have any clean clothes here, and the interview is in less the 20 minutes." Goten said as he was packing up her things, along with his.  
  
Suddenly, a bubbly blonde bumped into the doorway. "Hey guys!" she said with a giggle. "I brought what you wanted." She put her hand into a white bag and pulled out a red long sleeve shirt, and a red mini skirt, both had fluffy white lining on the ends.  
  
Kiyone raised an eyebrow. "What's this Mihoshi?"  
  
"A Santa suit, just what you asked for!" she smiled and lay them out on the bed. "I hope they fit. Oh yea," she reached into the bag and pulled out a Santa hat. "Here's the rest. I've got boots in here somewhere too, and here's some white tights, and-" she went on, putting things out of the bag.  
  
ChibiUsa stood, careful not to show her back through the back of course, and pulled the skirt up to her waist. "Mihoshi, this seems a bit. inappropriate?"  
  
Goten, in the side of the room was blushing slightly. "Mihoshi, she can't wear that! The CC heads are going to be there!"  
  
"Ooooooohh," Mihoshi muttered. "Oh, dear, Kiyone, you asked for the wrong outfit. You should had asked for a shirt and a skirt or something."  
  
Kiyone made a sound of anger. "Mihoshi, I DID say a shirt and a skirt!"  
  
"No, no, you asked for a Santa suit. And you wanted it to be for a girl. I know you did. I even have it saved still in my answering machine. Mihoshi pushed play on her cell phone.  
  
"Hey, Mihoshi, this is Kiyone, could you stop by the house real quick and pick up a shirt and a skirt, I really need it for a patient. And Mihoshi, remember it's semi-formal. Ok, see you in a bit, bye." Kiyone's voice sounded tired.  
  
Kiyone glared at Mihoshi, "See, I said shirt and skirt!" she sighed and looked over towards ChibiUsa, "You don't mind putting this on to go ask Bulma for some clothes, do you?"  
  
ChibiUsa blushed. "Why not," she gave a nervous laugh. "It'll only be for a few minutes, right?"  
  
Kiyone nodded. "Only for a second."  
  
"Alright," ChibiUsa side walked to the bathroom to change.  
  
Mihoshi looked at Goten. "Hey Goten," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hi," he smiled slightly and looked at Kiyone, "What if Bulma doesn't have any time to give her clothes?"  
  
Mihoshi laughed. "Oh, Goten, that's so impossible! There's no way that could ever happen."  
  
Kiyone shrugged. "I guess she'll have to explain the story to the heads in a Santa suit."  
  
Goten blushed. "Oh,"  
  
~*~  
  
Whistles, and stupid hooting, and laughing. That's all that could be heard. She was so embarrassed; her cheeks were a bright red. She was looking towards the glass doors up ahead. She wanted to run, but couldn't.  
  
Goten was walking with her. His head was down, a small blush lingering on his cheeks and around the nose. "You know, we could have gone through the back." He muttered softly.  
  
"This is faster. I don't want to look like this too long." She smiled, seeing him blushing. "You know, Goten, you look like cute when you're blushing." She giggled.  
  
He blushed deeper, and opened the door for her. "So do you."  
  
She walked up to Bulma's desk and pulled her hat off.  
  
Bulma looked up, "Oh, you're here." She looked at ChibiUsa's outfit. "Interesting? Couldn't find any clothes."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded. "Do you have any spares?"  
  
Bulma stood. "Kagome-san, Washu-" she coughed slightly. "Chan, Ranma-san,"  
  
ChibiUsa turned around quickly and saw the group. "CC heads!"  
  
Washu smiled at her. "Nice get-up."  
  
ChibiUsa blushed. "There was a, slight problem." She smiled nervously and noticed Goten was slipping out of the room. He winked at her and left, shutting the door behind him. "Washu-chan, I didn't know you were a head here!"  
  
Washu shook her head. "I'm only a fill in for today. Plus, I'm an eyewitness and know lots of the rumors floating around. And the truth behind them."  
  
ChibiUsa's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, alright."  
  
"Shall we go into the other room now?" questioned Kagome, the other woman.  
  
"Sure," Bulma answered.  
  
~*~  
  
A bright light was shining in ChibiUsa's eyes. She felt like she should have been tied to the chair so she could be tortured, but that wasn't why she was there. She pushed her short skirt down a bit, then place her hands in her lap. "Ask me anything you want to, I'm ready." She took a sip of water from her crystal glass, and placed it on the table. She couldn't see the group anymore. The light was blinding her, so she couldn't see their expressions, but they could see her. She could see a little red light turn on, before the white light blinding her took over again.  
  
"We're recording now. ChibiUsa, please tell us your name and state your ranking position."  
  
"My name is ChibiUsa Usagi Tsukino. I'm a rank 3 undercover agent for Capsule Corporation." She said clearly, trying to focus on the darkness in the left corner of the room, where the camera was.  
  
"Please tell us about the day Bulma had you meet Helios." Said Kagome from the far left, dark corner.  
  
ChibiUsa frowned slightly, then covered it with a blank look. "I think it was about four months ago. It was late when we first met. He was extremely quiet, and observant. He watched me, with his golden eyes." She looked down at the ground, then up quickly. "Bulma had assigned us to go to Russia to get some documents for her."  
  
"Continue," Bulma's voice echoed slightly in the dark room.  
  
"We were sent to Russia, and we retrieved the documents-"  
  
"Were you and Helios intimate with each other?"  
  
"I don't see how this is important."  
  
"It is very important." Washu shouted from behind the camera. "Now answer the question."  
  
"Very intimate." She muttered, then said loudly: "We were close."  
  
"How intimate would you say you were?" Kagome asked.  
  
ChibiUsa looked, down, then up again. She nervously shifted her eyes around the room. "We were, very, very intimate." She could hear the scratches of pens against paper far behind her. She figured it was the man.  
  
"Did you two ever share passionate evenings?" Kagome said, carefully wording her question.  
  
"Many."  
  
"Are you aware that this was against the CC codes?"  
  
"I was very aware." She said, and took another drink from her crystal glass. "And I am aware of the punishment for disobeying the code."  
  
"Were you aware of the code at the time."  
  
"Again, I was very aware. I have always known the code, and I always will. Bulma has drilled it deep into every agent's mind. Part E, Section 12, Code 13: Any agents who have any feelings, or intimacy with their partners shall be placed into question, and possibly sentenced to death."  
  
"Very good, now, Bulma, will you start with your questions. We don't want to get too personal, yet."  
  
"Of course," Bulma said, followed by the sound of papers shuffling. "ChibiUsa, can you explain to us 'how' you were caught?"  
  
"It's a bit blurry, but I'll try my best." ChibiUsa closed her eyes for a moment to think. "I had gotten the music box. I did what you told me not to, I opened the box to look." she looked up. "I listened to the music. I thought about how I might have heard it before." She realized she shouldn't have mentions her little thought about the music, but continued. "I took the chip out of the box, where the dancing figure should have been. I wanted to show it to Washu." She bit her bottom lip. "I put the music box in the bag, then I was going to leave. But then a man came out. I think they referred to him as a number, I think it was 17 or 15, something like that."  
  
She paused. She had to think. "He shot me, I tried to shoot him, I think I missed. I passed out." She looked to the side, trying to think again. "I woke up, bound to a cold metal table. The room was quiet except typing, or a clicking, beeping noise. And there was an old man-"  
  
"What did he look like?" Bulma's chair fell to the floor.  
  
"He was old, the top of his head was reflecting the light. He had long hair, but a weird dome on top, where he was bald, which was reflecting the light. His hair was white, and he had a dark tan skin."  
  
"Gero." ChibiUsa heard Bulma whisper. She saw Bulma walking towards her. "Washu, will you finish this interview for me. I really must talk to Ami now." ChibiUsa closed her eyes. She heard the door open, the close. She opened her eyes.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"We'll be the one asking questions, now, we're going to get back to more personal questions." The shuffling of papers came once again. The scratch of a pen on paper, behind her. "ChibiUsa, what was your relationship with Trunks like?"  
  
"Flirting, teasing, nothing as sweet and as beautiful as it would be with Helios." She smiled slightly, then picked up the glass and took a small drink and smiled, pressing her finger to her lips, then placing her hands in her lap. "We weren't at all intimate. We kissed, we hugged, but that was as far as it went."  
  
"And what happened? Why did Helios become your new partner? What happened to Trunks?"  
  
"Bulma found out." ChibiUsa looked down. "But she said it would be a warning. I'm top in my class, or I was close to the top at that time, she didn't want to see anything ruining my career or my life."  
  
"But you did it again with Helios?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You seem to take no heed of the warnings you are given."  
  
"You cannot possibly expect me to go throughout life without compassion, love, and-"  
  
"Everyone else can."  
  
"That's not true. It can't be true."  
  
"When you joined this organization, you had to state a rule. Do you remember what that rule is?"  
  
ChibiUsa looked down, she had to remember, and this wasn't something she was allowed to have forgotten. "One must not allow personal feelings become involved in work affairs." She started. "I will not allow my human feelings to become involved in my work. I am to act as an android, with no emotions."  
  
A pen rapped on the table behind her. Washu stood and walked towards her. "Mocking any higher authority is not the wisest thing you can do at the moment, ChibiUsa, I suggest you hold your tongue and your sarcasm." Washu walked behind her. ChibiUsa kept her face forward. "What is your current relationship with Son Goten?"  
  
"There are things that can be easily answered and things that cannot be as easily answered."  
  
"Answer the question." Washu said sternly.  
  
"I have no personal feelings for Goten, but I'm afraid I might have misled him by my emotional outburst that happened just after Helios passed away."  
  
"No 'personal' feelings?"  
  
"He's a friend, my partner, I trust him with my life. And because of this strong trust I have in him, I'm afraid I might have acted as if I were with Helios. I've explained already that Helios and I were intimate. I might even dare to say I loved him."  
  
"You are not permitted to say that. You know everything you say, will be used against you in a formal or informal court session."  
  
"Why am I going to court?"  
  
"You received a warning, but you failed to notice."  
  
"I noticed, I just cannot stop my emotions."  
  
"Well then next time I suggest you get a female partner, or you don't get a partner."  
  
"A very wise suggestion." ChibiUsa muttered. "Next question please."  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sat at her desk and pulled her phone up to her ear and dialed the Son phone number. "Hi, ChiChi, I'm going to do the procedure on Gohan tomorrow. I want you here to take him home, can you make it?" She was quiet for a moment. "Alright, thank you." She hung up and pushed the intercom button on her desk. "Black Stone, will you please come to my office. Thank you." She let the button go.  
  
~*~  
  
Goten was walking down the hall, fingering the small package Gohan had given him.  
  
'I think Bulma's planning on replacing my memory chip soon.' Gohan had said to him what he had given it to him. 'I want you to give this to Washu when she gets done with questioning ChibiUsa.'  
  
'Washu's questioning--?' He had asked, blushing with embarrassment. He had remembered Washu knew about their little 'slumber party'.  
  
'Yes, you'll probably be questioned soon, and I'll have to back up your memory just in case as well. Don't worry, Washu can do it too.'  
  
'You sure you'll be ok.'  
  
'Don't worry about it.'  
  
Goten was woken from his remembering when he saw Gohan pushing his way towards Bulma's office. A stern look was on Gohan's face, he seemed worried, but it also seemed as if he had faith in some unknown force.  
  
"I hope everything will be ok." He muttered to himself as he walked toward the elevator, hoping to get a nice lunch.  
  
The elevator door opened after he waited a few minutes for it to come down. "He-hello, Mehoshi."  
  
The blonde smiled. "Hi Goten!" she said with a smile. "Are you going to get something to eat in the cafeteria?"  
  
Goten nodded. "I want to hang around here."  
  
"Oh, I see, well why don't we eat together? I mean, why waste two two seat tables when we could share one, ne?"  
  
Goten nodded. "Sure." The elevator door opened, and he walked out, willing himself to try to understand what she was saying.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come see me tomorrow morning, at 5 AM, we have some papers we need to go over."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I'll be in right away, Bulma-san."  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then, will you please tell Ami I need to speak with her."  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter Seven: Holding My Last Breath  
  
Author's Note: Please, if you're reading this, let me know if I should continue, if I don't get anyone to say anything, then well, I'll put up the next chapter, cause I started it awhile ago, and then that will be it. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Safe Inside Myself

My Last Breath  
  
Chapter Eight: Safe Inside Myself  
  
By Monkey Princess  
  
~*~  
  
ChibiUsa was sitting down in the café on the ground level floor. She had answered all the questions and was put on probation and would have to report to Kagome every day until Bulma said.  
  
She was tired. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was now wearing a pair of black pants that were too big, with a belt doubled around her waist. She wore a pink shirt with the CC symbol on it. She was stirring a cup of hot cocoa, waiting for her father to come.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder. She jumped, spilling a bit of her cocoa on the table. She turned around. "Oh, Goten!" she said, then laughed. "Come on, sit." She said, and gestured to the empty chair across from her.  
  
He sat and smiled. "So how was it?"  
  
She shrugged. "I guess it went well." She was blushing, so was he.  
  
After an awkward silence, Goten looked down at his watch. "Uh, I was wondering."  
  
She looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you want to come bowling with me?" he said, lowering his voice so no one else would hear.  
  
"No, sorry." She said. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and began to write on the paper. 'I'd love to go.'  
  
"Oh, alright." He said, and shrugged, taking the pen. 'What's going on?'  
  
"Maybe some other time though." She said, then wrote, 'I'm on probation. I think I should be more careful.'  
  
'I'll talk to you later, ok?' he wrote, then got up and left.  
  
She smiled, watching him leave, and then waited for her dad to come.  
  
~*~  
  
'You're bugged.' Her father wrote on the paper inside ChibiUsa's apartment. "So how are you feeling?" he walked behind her and put a magnet up to the back of her belt.  
  
"I'm feeling ok. Just tired. I think I'm going to go take a shower." She tried to look behind her to see if he got the temporary bug. They wouldn't be able to put a real one in her until she was in the hospital wing again. (They had already done a full body scan to see if she had gotten a bug planted into her skin. It seemed as though they didn't think of bugging her until after the interview.) "Will you be here much longer?"  
  
"No, I've got to help Bulma with some stuff."  
  
"Oh, ok, well I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a concert with me. My favorite pianist is in Tokyo right now, I really wanted to go see him."  
  
"Got it." He said as he ran the magnet under steaming hot water in the sink for a moment. "Ask Goten to go. He's a very nice boy."  
  
"I donno, I kind of thought we could go together, it would be fun."  
  
"And as fun as it sounds, I don't think I could go." He handed her his cell phone. "Call him and go see this pianist."  
  
She looked at the phone, as if it were some disgusting bug she was being told to put into her ear. "I won't get caught?"  
  
"No, I'll make sure of it. Besides, there was a man there Bulma said she wanted me to find someone to get him. He's in Tokyo." He smiled at her. "Its an easy job. All you need to do is kill him. Can you handle it and a date?"  
  
ChibiUsa smiled. "Thanks dad!" she hugged him then went to her room to call Goten privately.  
  
~*~  
  
The pianist gloved fingers flowed gently and gracefully down the ivory keys on the piano.  
  
ChibiUsa and Goten were sitting not so far from the pianist and his piano. ChibiUsa was amazed at how well the man played, just like every other time she heard him play. Goten was taken in by the music, and was watching the man closely. ChibiUsa smiled.  
  
She was wearing a long off-white flowing dress. Her pink hair was put up in a bun. A necklace with a white rose pendant was around her neck. He was wearing a tuxedo. He sat up straight, fixed on the music.  
  
She wanted to laugh. She enjoyed music, and could understand why he was so excited, but this was a bit much. It was the best hotel in the city. The largest room had been given to the pianist, just so he would play one piece.  
  
Of course, other pianist would be playing, but he was the main attraction. People from all over the world had come to see him play. Which was why ChibiUsa and Goten were there, to get their target.  
  
The man finished the piece, then stood. He had long black hair and daring green eyes. He wore a green cape with a golden brooch. Under the cape he wore a long blue shirt and black pants with black boots.  
  
"I don't think I can recall ever hearing of this man before, or hearing the piece, but it sounds so familiar." Goten muttered.  
  
Everyone stood to clap, including ChibiUsa and Goten. Everyone was clapping, except one man, in the back of the room who was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. His dark hair was falling in front of his eyes; his hands were shoved in his pant pockets. He moved away from the wall he was leaning against, and walked out to the lobby.  
  
ChibiUsa leaned closer to Goten. "Was that our guy?"  
  
"No, he's probably working for our guy. Bulma said something about how this pianist is important, she wants us to take him back with us."  
  
ChibiUsa nodded. "All right, let's split up then, I'll follow the pianist, you go kill the man, since you are the assassin." She smiled, and began to leave the room, and asked the usher at the door where the ladies' room was, the left.  
  
Goten waited a few minutes, then left to go to the lobby to find the man who had been standing against the wall. A woman walked up to him, smiled and said she really enjoyed the piece the famous pianist had played, he agreed, and she said he was a fine young man, and walked off.  
  
Then he saw the man, he slowly walked after him up the stairs, rather than taking the elevator. He fingered his gun carefully, just in case he couldn't get the clean hold on the knife he was going to grab to kill the man. There were other people on the stairs too, couples trying to find a balcony to talk on, people going back to their rooms who felt it was nice to use the stairs. People always made things harder, he was going to have to wait, wait and watch, that was what he had always been taught to do when this happened. So he walked up all the stairs, and walked back down, stopping on the floor he saw the man walk off onto.  
  
~*~  
  
ChibiUsa smiled to herself as she walked into the lobby moments before Goten left. The pianist was standing in there, nodding at random people. But he saw her, his green eyes fell into her, and he seemed to forget about the others in the room. "Why hello, ma'am, were you here to attend the show?"  
  
She nodded, blushing. "Yes, my boyfriend brought me here, it was a wonderful show, you did an amazing job."  
  
He smiled, "I'm Kagato." He held out his arm for her.  
  
"Usagi," she said, she took his arm and walked away with him. "Where are we going?" she asked, knowing almost too well where he was likely to be planning on taking her.  
  
"You will see," he led her to the elevator and told the elevator man that they wanted to go up to the 14th floor.  
  
When Kagato opened his room door, ChibiUsa made an excellent fake gasp. "Wow, it's so beautiful."  
  
He nodded, "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"No thank you," she said, "but if you find me rude saying no, then I will take whatever you'll have."  
  
He led her over to the couch, had her sit, and then went to his bar to get them drinks.  
  
He brought back two crystal glasses and handed her one. "Tell me about yourself."  
  
She took a tiny sip out of the glass, she had never taste anything like it before, it was something she hoped to never have to pretend she liked again; she set the glass down.  
  
"You want to know about me?" she smiled, trying to figure out what to say. "Why I'm a nobody, I'm one of those people you have to be looking for to find." She looked into his eyes. "How did you know to look for me?"  
  
"Don't be modest," he said, he began to touch her hair softly, she hated it, it reminded her so much of-no, she wouldn't think of Helios, it hurt too much. "You're beautiful." He moved a bit closer to her, making it seem as if he was reaching for his glass. He took a drink. His arm wrapped around her. He set the glass down.  
  
She looked, again, deep into his eyes, and leaned closer to him, she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
His other arm wrapped around her, and moved down her back. He kissed her, then he felt her falling back. "No small talk?" he muttered as he took a breath then kissed her neck.  
  
"Blue Star is calling for you," she whispered in his ear. "There are people watching you," she kissed him again. "Cameras are in the room, don't stop." She said harshly, "Pretend you don't know." She kissed his neck. "I'm here to save you."  
  
"From what," he asked as he kissed her ear.  
  
"An evil man," she unclipped his cloak, "Meet me up on the rooftop in 50 minutes, we'll climb down the roof and get you to safety."  
  
"And if I refuse?" he stuck his fingers into her hair.  
  
"I'll have to kill you," she bit his ear, then pushed him off her, and adjusted her dress.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," she said at a normal level. "But I have a boyfriend, and school, I can't.. I just can't." she kissed him on the lips, then ran out of the room.  
  
She ran down the hall and down the stairs, hoping she would hear a sound of someone being hurt, hopefully not Goten.  
  
Goten came running out of a room, "Where to now?"  
  
"Roof top," she hugged him so she could look at her watch in the jewel on her ring. "40 minutes,"  
  
"Ok," he said, "Can we get out of here though? All these people are making me nervous,"  
  
She nodded and took his hand and led him to a balcony. "We can wait here."  
  
"Ok," He looked up, "So how did it go?"  
  
"Well enough, there were cameras in the room though, made it harder, but not too much harder." She tried fixing her hair.  
  
"How are we getting out of here?"  
  
She looked up, "There's a ladder we'll have to climb down to the car, we can't go through the front."  
  
"A ladder, that's the best Blue Star could come up with." He smiled, then frowned. "She's too busy with other stuff."  
  
"What?" ChibiUsa asked.  
  
"Err, nothing." He muttered, the looked down. "Eh, you're going to climb down the ladder in a dress?"  
  
ChibiUsa rolled her eyes. "Obviously you've never gone through female escape training."  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
She laughed, "Good point."  
  
ChibiUsa's ring began to glow and beep, she looked at it, the little mini- computer ring Bulma had given her had been tapping her and Kagato in the room, and everything else that had happened so far in the evening; it was to keep a watch on her, but she realized she could easily cover it.  
  
"Yes," she asked, looking into it.  
  
"Pianist is on the rooftop waiting, Grey Rat is in his car down the road, think you can manage?" a little voice said.  
  
"Yes, we'll be back with the Pianist soon." She looked at Goten, "Come on."  
  
~*~  
  
His eyes felt heavy, as if they had been swollen shut. He could see little, blurry figures moving around him; he could hear whispering, but he couldn't understand it. "Mmh," he groaned, trying to get the attention of someone, he remembered an accident, and bright lights, and honking.  
  
"Oh, Gohan!" a woman with pink wild hair leaned over him. "I was so worried when I heard what happened."  
  
He opened his eyes as wide as they would go, and tried to focus on the woman. "What happened?" An accident, bright lights, and honking.  
  
She fingered a small package in her hands, "You got into an accident in your car, they rushed you over here." Her eyes were sad.  
  
He looked around, "Is this. Capsule Corp?"  
  
"Yes," she said and she watched him, he thought he saw a tear, but she moved to look out the window. "Your mother will be here in a bit to pick you up."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, his throat was so dry.  
  
"I'm Washu," she looked at him, her eyes were a brilliant emerald, she was small, but seemed wise.  
  
"Oh," he felt horrible; he couldn't remember her. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry about it now." She said softly.  
  
"Oh," he couldn't stop watching her mouth as she spoke.  
  
She stood up and handed him a card. "It's a get well soon card, maybe we'll see each other again real soon."  
  
"Thank you," he said, and watched her leave. 'That was odd.'  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma sat in her office, "Well ChiChi," she said to the woman in the room with her. "I think the operation went well, he should start remembering the fine details I added about the 'crash' soon, and everything will be better."  
  
"So when should I take him home?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Tonight, before Goten comes back." Bulma said, she looked up at the roof. "ChiChi, I think Gero is still alive."  
  
"What?" ChiChi asked, surprised her friend was telling her something so important.  
  
"One of our girls was taken on her last mission, and she described a man almost like him, but she said he was an Artificial Human too. It doesn't make any sense. Who has the knowledge but him and Tomeo?"  
  
"This is a wild thought," ChiChi said, "But could an AH have done it? Ami can turn people into AH too if you told her too. Were any other AH made that could do the same thing, before you killed them?"  
  
"That's a very wild thought," said Bulma. "But it's a theory. Thank you ChiChi. You're a great help."  
  
ChiChi nodded and left.  
  
"A very good theory." Bulma's eyes widened, maybe just maybe, 17 and 18 were activated; ChibiUsa did say she heard them call one man by a number. "It's making sense."  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't look up my dress." ChibiUsa said as she began to climb down the ladder after Goten.  
  
"Aw, look at the cute polka dot undies." Goten said with a laugh.  
  
"I would kick you if we weren't so high up."  
  
"They're really polka dots?" Goten asked, "Cause I didn't really look."  
  
ChibiUsa laughed. "No, they're black."  
  
Goten blushed. "Oh dear."  
  
ChibiUsa stopped, "Come on Kagato, we need to get out of here."  
  
Kagato began to follow down the ladder after her. "So who's after me?"  
  
"Blue Star will explain." ChibiUsa and Goten said together.  
  
Once they climbed down, ChibiUsa and Kagato linked arms and Goten walked in front of them. "Grey Rat, where are you?" ChibiUsa muttered, pushing down on the rose necklace.  
  
"I've got to get a new name," Trunks voice came, "I see you guys, stay put."  
  
ChibiUsa did as she was told, and Trunks pulled up in his black car. "Get in," ChibiUsa got into the front next to him, and Goten and Kagato got into the back.  
  
"Long time no see," she smiled at him.  
  
"Got 'em" Trunks said, and then started to drive away.  
  
~*~  
  
A woman walked into the room, "Good evening, Kagato,"  
  
Kagato looked around the room, his green eyes darted around, "Can I take it you're Blue Star?"  
  
"Yes, but my true name cannot be given." She sat down in a metal chair across from him. "I'm a fan of your music." She said, she pushed some hair out of her eyes.  
  
"That can't be the reason you had me brought here." He said, watching the door behind Blue Star.  
  
"You're a smart man, a genius, maybe." She smiled.  
  
"So why was I brought here?"  
  
The woman looked at him, her blue eyes looked into his green eyes. "Your music of course."  
  
"What about my music?"  
  
"Don't play stupid," she said, "You know what your music has control over."  
  
"Bulma?" he asked. He smiled when he saw her eyes widen. "Bulma Briefs, woman with the robots?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes sir, that's me-but they aren't robots, they're humans with robotic parts and mind. They're still practically human, but they're stronger."  
  
"Interesting." He looked back up at the door. "And now what do you want with my music? You want me to control you're artificial humans with it?"  
  
She nodded. "Now, don't give yourself more credit than you deserve. I highly doubt, after all the tests I've done, that your music really 'controls' my AH, but it calls to them. Did you see the boy with the black hair who was with ChibiUsa? He felt a calling from your music. It beckoned him, but your piece was just a note off of what it should have been." She stood up and took his hand. "And only you can play it." She pulled off the gloves which were on his hands, "Because of one imperfection that makes you perfect." she waited for him to move his fingers, he did. "You're hands are beautiful, and they create wonderful things."  
  
"12 fingers doesn't make a man beautiful," he said, he clutched his fingers together in a fist. "It is what he does with them."  
  
She smiled at him and went back to where she had been sitting. "Work for me by choice, and we won't have any sort of problems, but if you decided to be complicated, you will be turned into on of my AH." She stood up. "We can talk later, for now, my aide, Washu will be in to talk with you. She will help you make a decision." She left the room.  
  
A woman with wild pink hair walked in, she looked sad. "Well hello," she sat down where Bulma had been sitting.  
  
"My dear, Washu," he said, "Something wrong?"  
  
She looked up; a vacant look filled her eyes. "Hurry up and decide. Bulma won't take any bullshit Kagato, no threatening to cut off your own fingers or kill yourself. She can easily turn you into a AH."  
  
"I thought the AH project was a secret?" Kagato asked.  
  
"Not from me." She lied, "Now, make up your mind."  
  
"I've missed you," he said, "Work has been so lonely without you."  
  
"I'm sure it has been, but you have no right to speak to me like this." She stood up. "When I leave, I'm taking your clothes."  
  
He laughed, "Well you certainly haven't changed much."  
  
"I swear, if you weren't important to Bulma, I would kill you myself."  
  
"I pity you, Washu." He said he looked up, then back at her to see how his words affected her. "You, you're limited to what this woman wants. How is it that someone of such high intellect came to work under such a stupid woman."  
  
"I enjoy my work." Washu said, "Take off you're cloak and your shirt."  
  
He began to undress, "May I ask what this is for?"  
  
"So you can't hurt yourself. You're a smart man Kagato, no doubt about that, but if I've learned anything from the past while working with you, is that you're a stubborn, selfish man you refuses to share anything you make."  
  
"That's certainly something you should always remember too."  
  
"Even if it means killing or hurting yourself." She took his cloak and shirt from him. "Pants,"  
  
"You can't honestly expect me to give up my pants." He said, laughing.  
  
"Kagato, I'm not playing around, give me your pants."  
  
"I've already given you my shirt, what if I get cold?"  
  
"Then I'll be watching outside laughing. Take of your pants."  
  
"Alright, I get it." He started to take off his pants. "Underwear?" Washu looked at the mirror.  
  
"No," she said as he handed her his pants, she took his shoes and his gloves. Before she left the room, she quickly frisked him, much to her disgust, then left.  
  
"Never again," she muttered. "Workers will bring you in a computer so you can start working on your new piece. You have no other access to anything else. I know, I created it."  
  
~*~  
  
In his mind he heard the music the man had been playing over and over. It was taking over him.  
  
He stopped, he heard it, his vision became darkened, and he turned around. He saw it, a doorway, it was the only thing he could see. He started to walk towards it. The song; a beautiful song was coming out of it. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. So, he sat down right outside of the door and hummed along with the music. It was so familiar, so happy. He closed his eyes let it take him.  
  
But then, then they ruined it, they had to call for him, they had to ruin everything.  
  
He looked up at her, his eyes flashed violently.  
  
"Goten?" She asked, reaching down to him.  
  
He grabbed her hand roughly, he tried to break her, for ruining it.  
  
"Ah," she fell to the ground next to him, she crumpled and broke, she was suffering just the way he wanted her to. He could hear her gasping for breath; he could hear her tears falling and gathering. "Goten, please stop, you're hurting me." She cried.  
  
"Goten?" another woman came, he couldn't see her, but he could hear her heart pumping, her exhales and inhales. "Goten, let her go-" he couldn't hear the rest of what she was saying, he grabbed onto the girl's arm harder.  
  
She screamed, she screamed the way he hoped she would. "Goten!"  
  
He saw a light, she was glowing, a bright light was coming from her. He grabbed harder, he wouldn't let her go.  
  
And then they fell, the woman was gone and it was only them, the girl and he; they fell, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
In one hand he formed a large sphere of energy, with the other he moved to her neck.  
  
"Go-Goten." she said softly as she dangled in the air in front of him. "Goten, ple-please.."  
  
He saw her; her soft pink hair was in front of her eyes, which were watering. His eyes softened, he loosened his grip and let her fall to the ground. "ChibiUsa," he said, he fell next to her, he looked at his hand with the large sphere of energy in it; he shot it off into the distance of the empty space they were in.  
  
"ChibiUsa, I'm so sorry, I donno what happened." As he looked down at her, she looked different, she was pale and sweaty from the struggle, her arm and neck were red. But something besides that made her seem different, her dress wasn't like the one she had been wearing before. It was white, pure white and it had golden swirls on the top. "ChibiUsa?"  
  
Her chest moved up and down slowly. "Goten," she breathed.  
  
"ChibiUsa," he asked, he pushed her bangs back, a crescent moon shown brightly but began to fade.  
  
Her eyes opened, she slapped him. He closed his eyes, then opened them slowly.  
  
"Don't *ever* grab me like that again!" She pushed past him, she was wearing her off white dress from the recital. She was crying.  
  
"ChibiUsa, I'm sorry!" The music had stopped, and Trunks was holding him back.  
  
Bulma was standing next to the door, "What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
"I-I donno."  
  
Trunks let him go, and pushed him out of the way and followed ChibiUsa.  
  
Goten heard the music playing in his mind again. His eyes widened, he grabbed his forehead and pushed his way out of the room.  
  
"Goten?" Bulma called after him.  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter Eight: Safe Inside Myself. 


End file.
